How Ichigo and Rangiku met again
by Raptorcloak
Summary: When Ichigo gets his Soul Reapers back from Rukia and his Fullbring back from a dead Kūgo, he also gets his Soul Reaper position back along with a potential romance with Rangiku Matsumoto. IchiRan and much more pairings. Comedic Army of Shuhei moments. AU.
1. Back in Black

Hey, guys. Here is yet another IchiRan made by me but this is special since this story will be my first IchigoxRangiku multi-chapter story that depicts how they met again shortly after Ichigo retrieves his powers and how they married and gave birth to their son Ichiku. This celebrates my Anniversy of when I joined fanfiction so enjoy.  
>Pairings: IchigoxRangiku, RenjixRukia, GrimmjowxNeliel, UraharaxYoruichi, UryuxNemu, HitsugayaxMomo, ByakuyaxRetsu, PeschexHalibel, KeigoxTatsuki, ChadxIsane, and UlquiorraxOrihime.<br>Possible Pairings: UkitakexKiyone, KyorakuxNanao, StarrkxLillinette (Adult Version), KenpachixMila-Rose. YumichikaxSun-Sun, and IkkakuxAppachi.  
>Summary: Ichigo and Rangiku find love after he gains his power back.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ichigo, you're really ready for this, aren't you?" Rukia said to Ichigo as he arrived in the soul society.<p>

"I guess so." Ichigo said as it was just a day earlier that Ichigo had reclaimed his soul reaper powers back and defeated Tsukishima with a sole blast of Getsuga Tensho, breaking his mental hold over Ichigo's friends and sisters.

As for Kūgo, Tsukishima had betrayed and killed him with a third strike from his sword since apparently three strikes from his sword are fatal and eternally returns them back into the false personalities they had before.

Before Kūgo died, he apologized to Ichigo and returned the Substitute Shinigami badge back to him that contained his powers and all the other Fullbringer powers stored within it that would only increase his own powers and then Rukia, now a lieutenant succeeding the late Kaien Shiba, then sent him to the soul society despite his killings of other Fullbringers.

Ichigo's fullbring, named TsukiGinsu (Knife that glows in the moonlight), only increased his Soul Reaper power and he decided to retrieve his former place as a Shinigami Sub.

"I always knew I'd see you again." Rukia said as they entered the Thirteenth Division and Rukia bowed down as Ukitake entered the room. Ukitake appeared no different than the last time Ichigo had saw him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki? My word. Is that really you?" Ukitake said, barely holding his excitement at the young man.

"Yes. Ukitake-san. How have you been?" Ichigo said as he grinned at the white-haired captain returned the gesture.

"Captain Ukitake, I have brought the former substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki with me to request that his rank be returned to him." Rukia said.

"Gladly. I'll inform the Head Captain. In the meantime, feel free to look around." Ukitake said and he informed Yamamoto and the elder said Ichigo's rank could be returned to him. Normally Central 46, the arrogant and ruthless government of the Soul Society who had new council members after Aizen murdered the original set, would oppose to this but once again someone had murdered them all and no one had the smallest clue as to who was the culprit and Yamamoto was in charge of the decisions once again and word that Ichigo was back spread quickly within the day.

Ichigo and Rukia walked until they met up with Renji, who was now Rukia's boyfriend and his high ponytail now ended between his shoulders.

"Well, well. Look who's finally back again." Renji said.

"Yeah. Anything new?"

"Can't complain." Renji said as he caught up with Ichigo and later left with Rukia, who Ichigo to wonder around.

Ichigo turned a corner and almost bumped into Byakuya and Retsu; the only physical about the former that had changed was his hair that now was at his hip.

"Byakuya, Unohana-san, how you two been?" Ichigo said as he greeted the two.

"Excellent .So the rumors are true. Congratulations and welcome back." Retsu said.

"Thanks. How are you, Byakuya?"

"I'm fairly good. I see you've grown yet you're manners have not." Byakuya coolly said.

"I see you haven't changed much yourself either." Ichigo mumbled before he noticed a young boy with black hair and slate gray-blue eyes who resembled Byakuya that stood next to Retsu that appeared to be around the same age as Urahara and Yoruichi's daughter Kira.

"Congratulation, Unohana-san." Ichigo said.

"Thank you." Retsu replied as she smiled down at the child and he smiled at Ichigo since his mother appeared to know him.

"What's your name, little guy?"

"I am Sojun Kuchiki. It's nice to meet you." Sojun said and Ichigo's eyes bugged out his head as he realized the relationship between the two captains as he then noticed the wedding ring on Retsu's finger.

"Wait. That means you and Byakuya are…?" Ichigo said and Retsu nodded.

"We're under no obligation to answer your questions. The child is of me and her. That is all." Byakuya said he stood in front of his son defensively and Retsu placed her free arm on his shoulder.

"Now, Now, Byakuya-kun, it would be somewhat natural that Kurosaki-san would be here with many questions." Retsu said and Byakuya calmed down as Sojun gently placed his hand on his father's hand and patted it as the Captain stood back.

"I guess I should call you Kuchiki-san now, huh?" Ichigo said.

"I would prefer it if you call me by the title you use as I'd like to avoid any confusion with Byakuya-kun." Retsu said.

"But…" Ichigo said.

"Please use the title you already use." Retsu said again with her smile that many others Soul Reaper feared and Ichigo froze and the smile almost scared Byakuya, who feared very little things and he was glad his son was so young that he couldn't understand his mother's smile and know the fear it carried.

"Okay." Ichigo said as he moved on and soon he felt the ground rumble with spiritual pressure and then he felt a hand land on his shoulder and he remembered who the power belonged to as he looked behind him to see Kenpachi smile down viciously at him.

"Kenpachi, long time no see." Ichigo said.

"Nice to have you back, Ichigo." Kenpachi said.

"Ichi, it really is you." Yachiru said.

"Wanna fight for old time's sake?"

"It's my first time seeing you again for so long and now you wanna fight me?"

"Hell Yeah!" Kenpachi said as he pulled out his sword and chased after Ichigo, who yelled before he ran away from him and soon stopped in front of the Third Division where he met Izuru and Shusuke Amagai, the new captain of that squad who was nicer and more pleasant than Gin was and then while turning a corner, he ran into Hitsugaya, Momo, and Rangiku.

Hitsugaya's face now resembled that of a nineteen-year old though he was still short and Momo now resembled a young slender woman while Rangiku's hair was somewhat longer than before.

"Toshiro, Momo, Rangiku-san, great to see you all again." Ichigo said as Rangiku happily gasped at seeing him again and jumped forward to hug him, ensnaring his head inside her cleavage that appeared to have gotten bigger as hard it was to believe.

"Ichigo, welcome back! I've missed you so much!" Rangiku said as she hugged Ichigo like a child hugging a puppy.

"Since you've just returned, I'll let that slide just this once." Hitsugaya said as he shook his head at Ichigo still calling him by his actual name.

"Ichigo, it's good to see you again." Momo said as Rangiku still held Ichigo's head inside her bosom, unaware that Tetsuzaemon and Shuhei watched from afar with the latter passing out and hitting the ground the second he saw where Ichigo was, making a dent in the pavement.

"Uh, Rangiku?" Ichigo said as he freed his mouth from Rangiku's bosom.

"Yeah, Ichigo?"

"As much I love the feeling of your breasts, could you let go of my head now?" Ichigo said and Rangiku giggled as he freed his face.

"Are you looking forward to being a Soul Reaper again?" Rangiku said.

"I guess so." Ichigo said.

"Good to know. If you want, we could hang out some time." Rangiku said as she backed Ichigo to the wall behind them and circled her finger on his chest and he nervously chuckled.

"Sure." Ichigo said as he moved onward and Rangiku smiled after him as he walked off. The strawberry-blonde would be determined to catch his eye as much as possible and she had an idea of what to do.

* * *

><p>Well here is the first chapter and there is way more around the corner to come and the Amagai in this story is the same one from the anime albeit with a different back-story and he will be a permanent hero in this story and I have plans to make Kūgo the new captain of Squad Five since he is a lot like Aizen and he is intelligent enough to do it and I liked him better as an ally more than the villain he actually was. The next chapter will feature the reintroduction of more characters and Rangiku and Ichigo's relationship will start to build as well before you know it. Bye and subscribe.<p>

P.S: In my Bleach stories, Central 46 will always be dead since the Soul Society is better off without them just causing more trouble and making possible allies into enemies like they always have done.


	2. Remeeting The Arrancars and others

Hey, Guys. Chapter Two of _**How Ichigo and Rangiku met again **_is here and everyone who subscribed should be happy.  
>So enjoy once again.<br>Disclaimer: I dont own Bleach.

* * *

><p>Ichigo still walked through the Soul Society and ran into Kyoraku and Nanao, whose appearance had changed as she resembled Lisa.<p>

"Ichigo, welcome back." Kyoraku said.

"Thanks. Nanao, was it?"

"Yes?" Nanao replied.

"You resemble someone else I know. Her name is Lisa Yadomaru." Ichigo said and Nanao beamed in honor of the former lieutenant of her squad being compared to her.

"Thank you very much." Nanao said.

"Aw, Nanao-chan." Kyoraku said as he wrapped his arm around his lieutenant's waist and brought her close to him in a one-armed hug.

"_Everybody here is now dating. Man, time flies." _Ichigo said as he left just before Nanao broke away from her lover's hug and Starrk, alive and well, appeared beside them.

"Did I miss something?" Starrk yawned while rubbing his eyes.

"Just the Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo." Kyoraku said to his apparent arrancar friend.

"Oh, he's back again?'

"Yep."

"I guess I'll see him when I see him." Starrk said before a young arrancar woman with pink eyes with long blonde hair that went far down between her shoulders appeared and jumped on Starrk's back before he could react.

"See who?' The female arrancar asked.

"Oh, nobody." Starrk said to the blonde woman who was Lilinette, who had immediately grown into a young adult when she and Starrk recovered from what seemed to be their deaths.

"Oh, come on. You can tell me." Lilinette said as she hugged Starrk and he sighed as she started nuzzling him.

"Really, it's not important." Starrk said as he tried breaking free from Lilinette, who refused to let go of him and Kyoraku chuckled at the two.

Ichigo continued walking about until he found himself in front of a comedy building where he heard heavy laughter from inside and not too long after that, he saw Pesche and Dondochakka come out of it with towels on their heads before they noticed Ichigo. Pesche's mask was shorter than before since a human mouth was now shown on him and the mask only reached the bridge of his nose.

"Uryu, long time, no see!" Pesche said and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"It's Ichigo." Ichigo said.

"Gotcha!" Pesche laughed.

"Remember me?" Dondochakka asked.

"I think. You're Dondochakka, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Bullseye!" Dondochakka said.

"What are you guys doing here in the soul society?" Ichigo asked and Pesche explained the arrancar survivors of the Cold War made peace with the Soul Society and were now official allies allowed there and he found a way to spend time as a professional comedian in the Soul Society with Dondochakka helping write his comedy skits and so far, Pesche knew a ton of jokes.

"Is Nel here, too?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, yeah. She's back in her regular form and doing great. She is either at the Library or off on a date with Grimmjow." Pesche said and Ichigo couldn't believe his ears as he remembered Grimmjow lying helplessly on the ground after Nnoitra knocked him down and he thought the blue-haired arrancar was a goner. Furthermore, he couldn't believe a sweet person like Nel was dating Grimmjow, the guy who tried killing him three times though he also remembered Nel was a smart person so she would have her reasons for dating him.

"Oh." Ichigo said.

"By the way, did you meet my girlfriend?" Pesche asked.

"Your what?" Ichigo said at hearing Pesche, who he remembers not being much intelligent, had a lover.

"I said, did you meet my girlfriend?" Pesche said again.

"No." Ichigo said.

"Well, there she is." Pesche said as he gestured his head to Tier Halibel coming out of the building.

"Tier, over here. I have someone for you to meet." Pesche said and Tier walked over to them. Since the war, Tier's appearance was different as her mask that formerly covered her jaw and most of her upper torso was now gone, making it seem like she was in her resurreccion form. The former espada then stood next to Pesche and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and put his face next to hers, to which she brushed her cheek against his own.

"Ichigo, this hot lady standing next to me is Tier Halibel. She had the same espada rank after Nel. Tier, this is Ichigo. You've heard of him, right?" Pesche said as the two greeted each other.

"Yes, I have. You defeated Aizen and if I'm not mistaken, you fought Grimmjow in Hueco Mundo wearing some type of mask, right?" Tier said.

"Yeah. That was me."

"I see." Tier said.

"How do you guys like it here?"

"It's more peaceful compared to Hueco Mundo." Tier responded.

"Yeah, and I have more audiences." Pesche added as he then noticed Neliel walking out of the library holding a novel.

"Nel, look whose here." Dondochakka called to her and Neliel, whose appearance had returned to that of her full-grown form thanks to her skull mask being somehow completely back together. The green-haired woman looked in their direction and gasped just like Rangiku did before Neliel went charging in Ichigo's direction with her arms spread out in the air.

"_If she's gonna hug me again, I'd better run away." _Ichigo thought before Neliel leaped at him with her arms spread out.

"Ichigo, you're back!" Neliel happily cried as she picked him up in a bear-hug, which almost threatened to break his back. He gasped for air and Neliel laughed endlessly as she hugged Ichigo as Pesche, Tier, and Dondochakka winced in sympathy pain for Ichigo as they had all felt the strength of Neliel's bone-crushing hug.

"Nel, his eyes are starting to look blank." Pesche cautioned his sister-figure.

"Nel?" Ichigo gasped for air and unlike the previous time Neliel hugged him, she actually heard him this time as she looked at him with listening ears.

"You're crushing me." Ichigo said and Neliel released him before they shook hands.

"Nel, how have you been?"

"Great! It's good to see to see you again." Neliel said.

"Same here. What happened to your mask?" Ichigo asked.

"It just healed. I really can't explain it any further than that." Neliel said as she and Ichigo walked to the Eleventh Division as that was where Grimmjow spent most of his time when he wasn't with Neliel and she went on to talk about the other arrancar survivors like Appachi, who managed to find a good friendship with Ikkaku while Sun-Sun managed to do the same with Yumichika due to their similar snobby personalities and Mila-Rose had been able to make close friends with both Kenpachi and Yachiru; the latter of whom she provided a mother/big sister figure to.

"Oh, Nel. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How did you end up dating Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked and Neliel giggled in response.

"You wouldn't believe how many people have asked me that but here is the story. After Kenpachi took down Nnoitra and you left, I instantly grew back to my regular form again and saw Grimmjow lying where he had been attacked and then I healed him."

"You drooled on him, didn't you?"

"Yeah. You should have seen the look of his face when he woke up. He was mad but he looked so silly. And then we started spending time together and then things took off from there. He's pretty good guy once you get to know him." Neliel giggled.

"Oh, really?"

"Yep, by the way, can I ask you something now?"

"Knock yourself out."

"Is that Rangiku's perfume on you?" Neliel slyly asked and the mention of the bustier woman made Ichigo think about the cleavage his face was in not too long ago and his face went red.

"Uh, well, yeah." Ichigo said and he shortly regretted telling Neliel as a smile began building on her face.

"Aww." Neliel said for a long time and Ichigo still blushed.

"Now the two of you can double-date with me and Grimmy." Neliel laughed.

"We're not dating, Nel." Ichigo grumbled.

"You say that now but in the future, you might say something different." Neliel giggled and Ichigo groaned before they entered the Eleventh Division where they heard battle-cries coming in the sparring room and Yachiru greeted them.

"Ichi, Nellie, you're just in time. Kenny and Grimmy are sparring. Come on."

"Okay. Lead on." Neliel said before Ichigo went pale at the news and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Neliel asked.

"Aren't you concerned about Grimmjow fighting Kenpachi?"

"Not really. In fact, Grimmy and Kenpachi are good friends."

"It's not that. Look, I fought Kenpachi once before and I was told I would have split in two if it weren't for my mask." Ichigo said and Neliel's face turned into a pondering one for a moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry for that but trust me. Grimmy will be okay." Neliel said.

"Yeah, Ichi. Listen to Nellie." Yachiru said as she lead them to the sparring room where they instantly saw Grimmjow and Kenpachi, both bearing their twisted psychotic smiles, clash with their actual Zanpakutō with the rest of the squad members rooting them on. Neliel shook her head at Grimmjow and she and Ichigo waited for the sparring to stop. It lasted for another hour before they ceased.

"Kenny, look!" Yachiru said as she pointed to Ichigo and he gulped as the two turned to Ichigo and their battle-ready faces returned; the look on Grimmjow's face was bigger.

"Well, well. Ichigo, I never thought I'd see you again." Grimmjow said as he walked over to Ichigo and punched him in the arm.

"Grimmy." Neliel said as she shook her head again.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" Ichigo yelled at the former Espada before he smugly chuckled.

"Just doing it for old time's sake. Wanna fight about it?" Grimmjow chuckled as he unsheathed his sword and Ichigo boldly did the same with his punkish face.

"You're on." Ichigo said and the room chanted battle cries again at the two before Kenpachi appeared beside them and raised his sword over his head.

"Count me in." Kenpachi said as he brought down the sword onto the floor and a cloud of dust erupted into the surface with him laughing wildly. When the dust cleared, most of everyone save for Yachiru who was in Mila Rose's arms and Neliel who stepped out of the room in time, laid on the ground but Ichigo was nowhere to be seen.

"What a second. Where'd he go?" Kenpachi asked and Yachiru jumped out of Mila-Rose's arms and ran up to the window to point out Ichigo, who was outside running with Grimmjow chasing after him.

"I'm never fighting either one of you again!" Ichigo yelled.

"Get back here!" Grimmjow yelled after the orange-haired man.

"Kenny, look. He's on the move!" Yachiru said and Kenpachi burst through the wall and chased after the two.

"My, my, those three are so much alike." Sun-Sun said.

"You're telling me." Yumichika agreed as he looked at himself in his personal mirror along with Sun-Sun.

"So, that's Ichigo?" Appachi asked Ikkaku.

"Yeah, that's him." Ikkaku confirmed as they left to go eat something together.

"Millie, let's go after Kenny!" Yachiru said as Mila-Rose picked her up and perched the young lieutenant on her shoulder and used Sonido to follow them.

"Let's go." Mila-Rose said and Neliel giggled at the scene as it reminded her of a circus scene and she left to see Pesche's second comedian sketch with Tier. Ichigo continued running from Grimmjow and Kenpachi until he managed to lose them.

"_Neither of them has changed." _Ichigo thought before he wondered around some more before he literally ran into Hanataro.

"Ichigo, is that you?" Hanataro smiled in disbelief as Ichigo helped him off the ground.

"Yeah, it's me. Good to see you again. "Ichigo said.

"I'll say! I had you were back again but wow!" Hanataro said as they caught up before Rukia appeared and lead Ichigo home through the Senkaimon.

_An hour later_

"See you around, Ichigo." Rukia said as she went home.

"So long." Ichigo said as before greeting his friends, who all but Uryu had apologized to him for thinking Tsukishima was their friend and he brushed it off and forgave them. As the days went by, Ichigo reclaimed his role of defending Karukura Town from hollows which, thanks to the strength he still had from defeating both Aizen and Tsukishima, was incredibly easy.

_One month later _

"Class, you will have some new friends who will graduate with you." said Ichigo's teacher, Yuki Ochi, who happened to be his former teacher's younger sister who was unbelievably more laidback and carefree.

"Come on in." Yuki said before the door slid open and all of Rangiku, Renji, Rukia, Hitsugaya, Momo, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Isane, Nemu, Sun-Sun, Appachi, Tier, Pesche, Grimmjow, Neliel, Starrk, Lilinette, and more amazing Ulquiorra, who somehow alive again and that caught the eye of Orihime. They all introduced themselves and took sits. When lunchtime arrived, everybody mostly talked and Keigo looked at Neliel, Rangiku, and Tier's busts in amazement.

"Wow. It's like school has turned into one of those playboy mansions." Keigo said before he noticed Tatsuki standing behind him cracking her knuckles.

"Oh, um, hey, Tatsuki." Keigo nervously said before Tatsuki gripped him in a headlock and noogied him all around his head.

"Please don't hurt me, Tatsuki." Keigo weakly said to his girlfriend before she let him go and walked off.

On the roof, Ichigo, Mizuiro, Keigo, Chad, Rukia, and Renji all ate on the rooftop.

"What brings you guys here?" Ichigo asked.

"There are supposed sightings of a Vasto-Lordes around this area." Rukia stated.

"What's a Vasto-Lordes?" Keigo asked.

"One nasty hollow." Rangiku said as she appeared behind Ichigo and pressed her breasts on his back, making him frozen and still like a statue.

"Rangiku!" Ichigo said as he jumped back and Rangiku giggled.

"Mind if we join you?" Rangiku said as she gestured to Isane, Tier, Pesche, Grimmjow, Neliel, Lilinette and Starrk.

"Fine by me." Ichigo said as they all sat down and Isane caught the eye of Chad and she returned the gesture.

"Uh, Pesche, was it?" Keigo asked.

"Yep, that's me." Pesche said as he ceased eating.

"You're a comedian that lives in the Soul Society, right?"

"Well, Me, Tier, Grimmjow and Neliel, along with a few others live in a gargantuan fort called Las Noches. I just come to Soul Society to tell jokes." Pesche said.

"Can you tell us a joke?"

"Gladly. Okay, so there is this hardworking guy who works completely nonstop. He's tired of doing it all the time and one day, one his co-workers ask him if he's ready to work and then he says "I have a choice?" Pesche said and that made everybody laugh like crazy.

"Not bad." Grimmjow said.

_Elsewhere at a similar time_

Uryu sat under a tree eating lunch alone and he noticed Nemu eating on the other side of the tree.

"Oh, it's you again." Nemu said before she moved to Uryu's side of the tree and sat next to him.

"You're name was Nemu, right?" Uryu said and Nemu nodded before they just peacefully sat together and ate together as they were both secretly happy to see each other again in so long.

_Meanwhile_

Orihime finished eating with Tatsuki and noticed Ulquiorra a short distance away eating and reading a novel. She wasn't exactly scared of his presence and boldly walked over to him.

"Um." Orihime stuttered as the emotionless arrancar looked up from his book and stared back at Orihime.

"Yes?" Ulquiorra calmly stated.

"Uh. Can I ask you something?" Orihime said.

"You'd liked to know how I'm alive, correct."

"Yes, please." The busty young woman replied.

"After Lord Aizen, or rather, Aizen was captured; my soul somehow rebuilt itself, most likely due to my regeneration abilities." Ulquiorra said.

"Oh, that's sounds pretty cool." Orihime said and the two looked at each other with serene looks before Orihime walked off and she missed Ulquiorra smile at her as she left.

_**At the end of school**_

Everybody made arrangements to stay places as Nemu chose to stay at Uryu's house since he had recently moved out of his father's place and into his own apartment while Pesche and Tier were going to stay in a hotel with Starrk and Lilinette while Renji and Rukia went to Urahara's place with Grimmjow and Neliel while Orihime brought Ulquiorra home with her, despite his initial declining, though Rangiku had convinced her to do it with Hitsugaya and Momo also staying there. Keigo tried to creep out the door but Ikkaku placed his hand on his shoulder and halted him.

"So, Keigo, are you gonna let us stay with you again?" Ikkaku asked.

"Well…" Keigo stuttered.

"Is that a no?" Ikkaku said an intimidating look.

"Um, er. No. Yes." Keigo said.

"Sure you can stay with us." Tatsuki said as she and Keigo lived in an apartment together.

"Tatsuki, wait." Keigo said,

"They have nowhere else to go, Keigo. Come on. Hope you guys like _Tekken." _Tatsuki said.

"What's _Tekken?"_ Appachi asked.

"A fighting game." Tatsuki said.

"Sounds like my type of game. I'm in." Appachi said as both tomboys nodded in respect.

"Does that sister of yours live there?" Ikkaku asked.

"No." Keigo said and that was music to Ikkaku's ears.

"What about his sister?" Appachi asked.

"Long story." Ikkaku stated.

"Better somewhere to go than nowhere." Sun-Sun said.

"Interesting. I came to the same conclusion." Yumichika said as the green-haired arrancar used her sleeve to cover a blush on her face at her soul reaper counterpart.

With that, Rangiku, Ichigo, Chad, and Isane were left.

"Isane, what about you?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not sure where to stay." Isane said.

"You could stay with Chad. Right, Chad?" Rangiku asked and the two looked at each other and blushed.

"Wait, I couldn't possibly impose." Isane started to say before Rangiku purposely poked her in the middle of her spine that made her jump onto Chad with her legs wrapped around his waist. The two froze in the state that was in and they couldn't move an inch as they looked into each other's face.

"I think that's yes. Right, Chad?" Rangiku said and Chad slowly nodded yes before Isane got off him and they headed to his apartment.

"Well, that takes care of that."

"Aren't you forgetting something? What about you?" Ichigo asked.

"Aw, are you worried about me?" Rangiku said as she hugged Ichigo and pressed her breasts on him again.

"Well, it's not like you have anywhere to go." Ichigo stuttered as he jumped back from Rangiku.

"Trust me. I do. See ya." Rangiku said as she gave Ichigo a quick kiss to the cheek and wandered off. Ichigo felt his face and was lost in a dream world for a moment before he returned home. Since it was Friday, Ichigo and his family went to a bowling alley to eat and bowl. Later at ten fifty nine when everyone but Ichigo was sleeping, Ichigo thought he heard the shower turn off and he heard walking.

"Dad?" Ichigo said before Rangiku walked into the room wearing nothing but a white towel that could barely hold her breasts in.

"Hey, Ichigo." Rangiku said and Ichigo placed his hand over his nose to prevent the heavy nosebleed about to pour out of his nose and sat down on his bed.

"Rangiku, what are you doing here?" Ichigo whispered.

"I was planning to come here from the start so can I stay here?"

"I told you before, no!" Ichigo said before Rangiku slowly closed the door and leaped onto Ichigo, landing on his lap and the orange-haired man mentally cursed himself as the only clothing he had on was a sleeveless t-shirt and spandex shorts; which he could easily feel how warm and supple Rangiku's skin was; not to mention how her breasts once again were pressing against him but this time he felt the skin of them.

"C'mon, Ichigo. Can I please stay here?" Rangiku used as she used her eyes, which in their own right were deadly mind-controlling weapons, on Ichigo and she pressed her head against his chest as he shivered from how Rangiku's body felt. Ichigo, not being able to move, just stared at Rangiku and he heard his inner hollow talking.

"_If you say no, I'll have more reasons to call you fucking stupid. Quit shittin' around and say something." _said Hollow Ichigo from the depths of Ichigo's mind.

"Okay, you can stay but until we can work something out." Ichigo said and Rangiku kissed him on the lips and went back into the bathroom to change and Ichigo laid on his back to catch his breath from the sensation.

"Man, she is something else." Ichigo said to himself and Rangiku came back into the room with a white tank-top and blue tight short shorts as she winked at Ichigo and lay in bed as he sat on his chair.

"Ichigo, aren't you coming to bed?" Rangiku asked.

"I'm fine." Ichigo lied as he yawned.

"Ichigo, come on. It's not like I'm gonna bite you." Rangiku said and Ichigo turned off his lights and lay in bed with the busty fuku-taichou, only to have her instantly snuggle up to him before he did the same.

"G'night, Ichigo."

"G'night, Rangiku." Ichigo said before Rangiku kissed him again; but this time he returned it before they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Well, here is the second chapter and there is still more to come and good news: I've found out in the recent Bleach data book that Tier and her fraccion are all still alive and they returned to Hueco Mundo. The reason the arrancars are there is so they can provide back-up if necessary and they came to see what the Living World was like. Later, guys. I also released <strong><em>Cowboy Bebop Reloaded: The Story of Sparks Valentine<em>** today.  
>P.S: We won't see Kūgo for a while. He is currently joining a hollow hunting group that will allow him to unlock his own Zanpakuto in order for him to become a captain later on.<p> 


	3. Ichigo's New Girlfriend

Here is chapter three of _**How Ichigo and Rangiku met again**_. Before we see Ichigo and Rangiku in this chapter, let's see how the other couples of the story are. So enjoy.  
>I don't own <em>Bleach.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Hotel where the Arrancars are<em>

Tier slowly awoke and cleared her eyes with one brush of her hand. As she sat up, she felt some form of weight on her chest and she looked down to see Pesche with his face buried in her bosom still sleeping with his hands wrapped around her small waist. She knew of her lover's perverted personality and that he aimed at her only when they were alone and she was completely fine with him as long as he didn't get out of control. Plus it was partially her fault since she happened to be wearing a sleeveless nightgown that could only hold in so little of her chest.

So she sat still and looked outside to see it was sun rise and she put her hand on the back on Pesche's neck and held his face to her cleavage as he instinctively nuzzled her heart before she softly smiled.

In Starrk and Lilinette's room, the latter was already up and watching the news while the former was unsurprisingly still sleeping.

"_An earthquake couldn't wake him up." _Lilinette thought before she got a sly idea and crept over to Starrk's sleeping form.

"_But I know something that might wake him up." _The young woman thought before putting herself over his body.

_At Urahara's Place_

Urahara slept with his arms wrapped around Yoruichi, who preferred to sleep with no clothes on and she purposely did this to drive her husband crazy while their young daughter Kira, who resembled her mother besides the grey eyes inherited from her father, slept in her own room with Ururu; of whom she allowed to sleep with her while Jinta slept on the roof. In the front room, Renji slept on an air mattress with Rukia sleeping as well on top of him; her head resting on his chest with his arms wrapped around her petite form and in the training room below, Neliel and Grimmjow camped out. They slept in a tent with Grimmjow sleeping in his jacket and casual hakama while Neliel slept in the green top and skirt she wore when she regained her actual form.

Neliel rested her head on Grimmjow with him holding onto her and he snored, which eventually woke up Neliel, who yawned and looked at how funny the blue-haired Espada looked snoring.

"_I wonder if an actual jaguar sounds anything like him when it sleeps." _Neliel said as she moved out of her boyfriend's grip and sat up, fluffed her hair, and unzipped the tent's entrance to go out of it before she felt two arms grip her elbows from behind and looked back to see Grimmjow holding onto her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Grimmjow asked.

"I'm not sleepy anymore, silly." Neliel said.

"Well, neither am I." Grimmjow said with a smirk before he pulled Neliel back and she landed on his lap facing him with her legs on both sides of him, straddling his waist.

"You know everyone else probably isn't going to wake up for a while. Are you up for some fun?" Neliel said suggestively before she leaned her face down to Grimmjow's face and he grinned.

"Oh, yeah." Grimmjow said before pressing his lips against Neliel's and guided his hands up her shirt and started pressing his hands against her breasts while she giggled.

_Meanwhile at Orihime's place_

Orihime was the first one awake as she got up and looked at her fellow guests. Hitsugaya and Momo slept in the same sleeping bag with the latter cuddled up to the captain and Ulquiorra slept on the couch. Orihime couldn't help but smile at how peaceful he looked sleeping compared to how menacing he was to her when she was captured as she likened his sleeping form to that of a kitten; especially due to his green eyes.

"_I can't believe I misjudged him."_ Orihime thought.

_At Keigo and Tatsuki's place_

Keigo and Tatsuki slept in each other's arms while in the first guest room Ikkaku laid in the nude along with Appachi, who was lying on top of him with the thin sheets covering all but their legs and upper torsos and in the second guest room Yumichika and Sun-Sun were also sleeping naked together.

_At Uryu's place_

Uryu slept on the couch since he gladly let Nemu sleep in his room and he smelled a scent in front of his face. He opened his eyes to see a tray of breakfast held in front of him by Nemu.

"Oh, what are you doing?" Uryu yawned.

"I figured I'd thank you." Nemu said with light smile as she placed the tray down in front of him.

"Well, thanks but you didn't have to." Uryu said.

"It was no trouble at all." Nemu said as Uryu, thinking that declining the breakfast would be impolite to her, started eating much to her appreciation.

_At Chad's place_

Isane awoke and rubbed her eyes before she yawned and she remembered having yet another comical nightmare about fish paste and as a result, she had started pacing around drowsily until she slumbered once more and the only two things that set her mind at ease was the thoughts of her captain and for some reason Chad, who was more than happy to let her sleep in his room. What she didn't remember is she started sleepwalking not long afterwards.

"_Where am I?" _Isane said as she heard Chad yawn and she looked down to see him as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Good morning, Chad." Isane gently said as she smiled at him and his face turned red.

"Isane…" Chad said as he gestured to Isane's night robe and she looked down to see that she was sitting on his lap with her white night robe closed quite low in the chest and abdomen area, allowing a large portion of her ample bosom and toned stomach to be seen.

Isane heavily blushed and loudly yelped as her arms scrambled to conceal her chest as Chad passed out from heavy shyness and the fuku-taichou jumped off him and she pressed her thighs together and frequently wiggled her wide hips out of embarrassment as she tried waking Chad back up with CPR when she listened to his breathing getting shallow and lower.

_And finally…_

Ichigo and Rangiku lay in his bed still holding each other and they were still sleeping. Rangiku, even though she was asleep, thought that sleeping in Ichigo's bed was the very best sleep she's ever had in her entire life and Ichigo mentally made sure his arms stayed around Rangiku's back since, knowing her nature, she probably would try sliding his hands through the sleeveless parts of her shirt to where her breasts would be just to mess with him.

Rangiku laid there with a happy smile on her face but what neither of them counted on was a loud scream that made both their eyes snap open and look to the door to see Yuzu standing there trembling and frozen at the sight of the two orange-haired soul reapers in bed together and they just looked at her in shock. Yuzu uttered a few babbles before running down stairs.

"Whew, that was close." Rangiku said and then they heard Isshin.

"Ichigo is in bed with woman?" Isshin happily said as Ichigo's eyes widened when he heard his father racing upstairs and he jumped out of his bed and slammed the door shut and held like so with his back while his father banged on the door.

"Ichigo, allow me to see the lucky woman have you found to bare you colonies of children!" Isshin said as he banged on the door.

"Go away!" Ichigo said as he locked the door.

"Oh, c'mon." Isshin complained.

"Quit it!" Ichigo said and after a few more bangs on the door, he heard Isshin retreat.

"That crazy man! I can't believe him." Ichigo said while Rangiku simply sat on the bed thinking about Isshin's voice.

"_Why does he sound so familiar?" _Rangiku pondered before she heard a loud rattling noise.

"What is that?" Ichigo thought out loud and he looked to see some razors splitting the door down from the top. Much to Ichigo and Rangiku's shock and disbelief, Isshin was using a chainsaw to cut down the door.

"You whacko!" Ichigo said before Isshin finished cutting down the door and kicked it in two Leatherface style with his feet and before he got a clear look at Rangiku, Ichigo did a double flying kick to his chest that sent him rolling down the hall and he jumped back up to his feet and leaped back into the room where he and Rangiku got a good look at each other and looked each other with recognition.

"Captain Kurosaki?" Rangiku said, which caught Ichigo's attention as he was about to give Isshin a sliding kick to the lower knee.

"Rangiku, is that you?" Isshin said as a smile built up on his face before and the two jumped at each other and shook hands rapidly.

"Captain, you're still alive!" Rangiku said.

"Yes, I had no idea you were the lucky gal." Isshin said and Rangiku chuckled.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Ichigo said dumbfounded.

"Ichigo, your dad is the former captain of Squad Ten!" Rangiku said as she let go of Isshin and hugged Ichigo, fueling all her happiness at seeing her former captain again after so long towards him.

"Ichigo, you're one lucky man. Rangiku here was one of my strongest squad members." Isshin proudly explained.

"Oh, I see." Ichigo blankly said.

"I'll leave you two to make me some grandchildren." Isshin said as he tapped the ceiling for a minute before Ichigo growled and jumped out of his would-be lover's hug and sent his father out into the hallway and pieced together his door and put back what he could of.

"Wow. Ichigo, you're my former captain's son. I'm gonna date the son of my former captain!" Rangiku said and Ichigo blinked twice.

"Dating?" Ichigo said confused.

"Are you saying you don't like me?" Rangiku said; almost whining.

"I never said that at all!" Ichigo replied.

"Oh, Ichigo." Rangiku said as she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist as she hugged him. Ichigo blushed as he felt her breasts on him while she just snuggled her head against his chest like a kitten while he patted her back and he couldn't help but let a smile appear on his face.

"To tell you the truth, Rangiku, I thought you were already dating someone." Ichigo said as he and Rangiku separated.

"Dating who?"

"I don't know. What about Shuhei or Izuru? I always figured it'd be one of them."

"Nah, Izuru is a good guy but he's a little zombie-like. And Shuhei, well, I think he's cute but he's nothing compared to you, Ichigo." Rangiku said proudly and Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and sighed as Rangiku hugged him again.

"Rangiku…" Ichigo said before he noticed a small mini-camera on the ceiling where Isshin had tapped the ceiling.

"I can't believe him!" Ichigo said as he reached up and tossed it into his trash-can.

"Guess we better get dressed." Rangiku said.

"Yeah." Ichigo said and he got dressed quickly before Rangiku could and left the room before she could take off her shirt, much to the blonde's disappointment.

"_Aw, he's no fun. Not yet anyway." _Rangiku pouted in her mind but then realized she would have much more chances in the future before she dressed up and went downstairs to join Ichigo's family.

"My fourth daughter and former all-star squad member is here!" Isshin said as he gestured towards Rangiku for Yuzu and Karin, who recognized her.

"You're Toshiro's lieutenant. I remember now." Karin said.

"Yes, I am. By the way, I didn't catch your name." Rangiku said as she looked at Yuzu.

"I'm Ichigo's other sister Yuzu." Yuzu said.

"Nice to meet you...again anyway." Rangiku said as she sat next to Ichigo and joined his family with breakfast.

"So, Rangiku?" Isshin said when breakfast was finished.

"Yes?"

"When you and Ichigo give me some grandchildren?" Isshin asked and Ichigo's face turned blood-red.

"Dad!" Ichigo growled while Rangiku smiled at the thought.

"Hmm… I'd love a little version of us around. What about you, Ichigo?" Rangiku said and Ichigo blushed.

"Well… uh." Ichigo said before he just walked off and wandered back up stairs.

"I'll have to get back to you on that later." Rangiku said as she followed Ichigo to his room where she found him lying on his side on his bed.

"I really like your family, Ichigo. They're great to be around." Rangiku said as she closed the door behind her and sat next to him on the bed.

"Thanks." Ichigo said and Rangiku giggled before she pressed her breasts on his back and made him yelp as he quickly widened his eyes and turned onto his back, only for his face to hit the center of her cleavage.

"Oh, Ichigo, you're so fun." Rangiku laughed before her pager rang and it was Hitsugaya calling her to a short meeting to verify where everyone was staying.

"Ichigo, aren't you coming?" Rangiku said and the orange-haired man sighed.

_Hours later at the park_

Hitsugaya, Momo, Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku, Appachi, Yumichika, Sun-Sun, Grimmjow, Neliel, Pesche, Tier, Nemu, Isane (who still carried a large blush on her face from her waking up Chad due to the fact that when he woke up again, he thought she was kissing him, resulting in a nosebleed.), with Lilinette and Starrk, with the former licking her lips from whatever she did to wake up Starrk.

"Dammit, where is that airhead?" Hitsugaya said and Grimmjow snickered.

"What's so funny?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Take a look." Grimmjow said as he was about crack up before he pointed to Rangiku, who was heading their way with herself hugging Ichigo's arm with his face bright red.

All but Hitsugaya, Ulquiorra, Nemu, and Starrk couldn't keep from snickering; especially Neliel and Grimmjow.

"Hello, Captain. Hello, Everybody." Rangiku said and everybody snickered hello.

"Rangiku, where have you been? I assume you found some other place to live as you never arrived at Orihime Inoue's home." Hitsugaya stated.

"Yep, I'm staying with Ichigo." Rangiku proudly said and Ichigo's face turned redder as he started trembling and shivering while everyone who was laughing was beginning to snicker more so. Hitsugaya could tell from the faces of everyone else that they were about to make fun of Ichigo.

"Meeting adjourned." Hitsugaya said as he quickly walked away and so did Ulquiorra; both not wanting any part in the apparent teasing that was about to happen as everybody started crowding Ichigo.

"Way to go, Ichigo." Renji said as he smirked and punched Ichigo in the arm.

"Yeah." Grimmjow said as he also punched Ichigo in the same arm.

"Sheesh, are you guys thanking me or just hitting me?" Ichigo growled.

"I could do both." Grimmjow said.

"Ditto." Renji also said.

"Congratulations." Tier said along with Nemu.

"Ha! I knew it!" Neliel said as she smiled at Rangiku and Ichigo.

"Well, Nel, it's a pretty strong guess and a good one too." Momo said.

"I'll say." Isane added.

"It's not like you guys slept together, is it?" Lilinette asked.

"Actually, we did." Rangiku said and everyone still snickered at Ichigo.

"Nice work, Ichigo, though I probably should warn you that guys like that dumbass Iba and that drooling wannabe Hisagi are probably gonna want to cut you with rusty razors if they find out." Appachi said.

"Well, tough shit for them." Grimmjow added.

"Just about." Ikkaku said.

"Hey…" Ichigo said.

"Yes, Ichigo, dating a lieutenant is a pretty good thing. Trust me, I know." Rukia said as she patted Renji's chest to make a point.

"Even though I hardly agree with Appachi, I'd be careful." Sun-Sun said.

"Yes, watch your step or things might get ugly." Yumichika cautioned.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Ichigo said before he noticed Appachi's hand twitch.

"What happened to you?"

"Let's just say Keigo's tramp of a sister doesn't know when to stop talking." The amber-eyed arrancar answered as Ichigo looked to Ikkaku.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Ikkaku plainly said.

"It doesn't have a pretty ending." Yumichika added.

"If you say so." Ichigo answered and the two later left while everyone else stayed behind.

"I gotta get a picture of them in action." Appachi said.

"I thought you didn't like romantic stuff too much." Ikkaku said to his would-be lover.

"I don't. It's just I wanna get a picture to send to Yachiru and, knowing her, she's likely to show it to the other lieutenants and plus, I'll ask her to send me back a picture to show if any of the guy lieutenants shit themselves." Appachi said with an evil smirk.

"That's evil." Ikkaku said and after a moment of silence, he smiled and said he liked the idea.

"My, my." Yumichika said as they all separated.

_Elsewhere_

"Ichigo, I've got an idea." Rangiku said to Ichigo outside the park.

"Yeah?"

"It's Saturday, right?"

"Yes, it is." Ichigo answered.

"Let's go shopping then!" Rangiku answered with excitement.

"What?" Ichigo said.

"If its Saturday, it must mean that stores must have the best prices." Rangiku said.

"If you want, I guess." Ichigo said and Rangiku began to lead him to the mall.

"_I guess_ _it's fine if she wants to do some shopping. Probably shouldn't be too bad." _Ichigo told himself as they entered the mall.

_Three hours later_

"_I gotta get out of here" _Ichigo thought as he and Rangiku had been in every clothing store on all three floors and they were thankfully on the final floor and shopping with Rangiku was practically murder on him as he was now carrying about twelve bags full of clothes she had bought and his nose was on fire from seeing some of the skimpy clothes the blonde had bought.

"Oh, Ichigo, look." Rangiku said as she gestured to a What Your Child Will Look Like machine a short distance from them.

"Okay, what about it?" Ichigo asked.

"Let's try it out." Rangiku said as she led Ichigo to the machine and once inside it, Rangiku pressed the timer on the camera and sat on Ichigo's knee.

"Smile!" Rangiku said before the flash went off and the pair smiled as the camera snapped the picture and they stepped out the booth to see a picture print out.

"Let's see what the kid looks like." Ichigo said as he and Rangiku picked up the picture and studied it. The child was a boy in the picture who resembled Ichigo by having short spiky orange hair and more so Rangiku by having streaks of strawberry blonde hair and bright icy blue eyes and the smile on his face resembled Rangiku's by having the same cheerful look she did.

"Oh, Ichigo, isn't he just adorable?" Rangiku gushed at the picture and Ichigo felt his heart melt at looking the non-existent child's picture.

"Yeah, he's something alright." Ichigo admitted heartfully.

"Rangiku, Ichigo, hi!" Neliel said as she appeared with Grimmjow who, like his orange-haired rival, had a lot of shopping bags in his hands and he did not look the least bit pleased with his current condition.

"Hi, Nel!" Rangiku said.

"Hey, Nel. Grimmjow, how ya holding up?" Ichigo said

"What the hell do you think?" Grimmjow said in an annoyed tone before Neliel hugged him.

"Rangiku, why didn't you tell me the World of the Living had such fun shopping?" Neliel said and the blonde smiled at her fellow busty friend.

"I'd thought it'd be more fun if you found out on your own."

"Well, I like it. I found so much new clothes." Neliel said.

"What about you, Grimmjow?" Rangiku asked.

"A few heavy metal CDs and horror films." Grimmjow said with a light smile.

"Huh?"

"Oh, Rangiku, I have an idea." Neliel said.

"What is it?" Rangiku asked.

"You wanna have a double date later?" Neliel asked.

"What?" Grimmjow and Ichigo said at the same time.

"Good idea! What kind of double-date do you have in mind?"

"I can't really think of anything to tell you the truth." Neliel admitted.

"Why don't we meet up later at the park at six-thirty and then we can decide what we'll do." Rangiku said.

"Okay. Come on, Grimmy. See ya soon." Neliel said as she and Grimmjow left.

"A double-date, huh?" Ichigo said.

"Yep and it sounds so fun." Rangiku said.

"Ichigo, you wanna eat?"

"Sure." Ichigo said and the pair set out to eat lunch.

_Minutes later_

Ichigo and Rangiku came out of the mall and bumped into Chad and Isane.

"Chad, what happened to your nose?" Ichigo asked as he noticed the tall man had a tissue in his left nostril and the tall pair looked at each and blushed.

"Uh, I fell." Chad said.

_Later_

Ichigo and Rangiku came back to the clinic.

"The mother of my grandchildren returns!" Isshin proclaimed happily as he flew at Ichigo and Rangiku.

"Whacko!" Ichigo said as he calmly grabbed Isshin's leg and twisted him onto his front, despite still carrying all of Rangiku's bags, and then Rangiku kneeled down and asked him if he was okay.

"Here's what your grandson might look like." Rangiku said as she handed Isshin a picture of the non-existent boy and his face lit up in a wondrous joy.

"My grandson will be so adorable! Masaki, look at our future grandson!" Isshin said as he ran up to the poster of Masaki and held up the picture.

"Ichigo, who's the pretty lady on the wall?" Rangiku asked.

"That's my mother." Ichigo said.

"Wow, she looks so nice." Rangiku said.

"Well, Captain Isshin, Ichigo and I are going to take a breather since we're going on a double-date later."

"Great! By the way, you can call me Dad if you like." Isshin said.

"Sure thing, Dad." Rangiku said as Ichigo groaned and carried the bags up stairs with his brand-new lover close behind. In Ichigo's room, Ichigo laid on the bed drinking some mountain dew he saved from lunch.

"Thanks for carrying everything, Ichigo." Rangiku said before sitting beside him and kissing his cheek.

"Well, I can at least say I got a workout for the day." Ichigo said before letting out a small chuckle and the pair decided to remain as so until their dating time would show up.

* * *

><p>There is chapter three, everybody and the fun thing about the next chapter is that I'm going to let the reviewers decide what kind of double date Ichigo and Rangiku should have with Grimmjow and Neliel. The first two ideas pitched to me by the reviewers are the ones I'll take into mind and for Naruto's upcoming birthday, I'm working on a three-way Naruto lemon fanfic that is guaranteed to just scream Happy Birthday to our favorite blonde ninja and another funny thing is that the child picture Ichigo and Rangiku has is exactly what Ichiku will look like. As for Ikkaku and Yumichika as seen in the beginning, yes to all who's wondering, they both hit some arrancar tail and so did Grimmjow. But we know Neliel will not get pregnant with Nick since he is conceived in my story <em><strong>Compromising, <strong>_which exists in the same universe as this story,and neither will Appachi nor Sun-Sun but if I do let them have arrancar/soul reaper hybrid children, they will most likely be girls; especially in Yumichika's case. Speaking of Soul Reaper/Arrancar hybrids, I've been thinking of letting Kenpachi and Mila-Rose have a son named Kane, who is named after legendary Jason actor Kane Hodder, who would grow up to be just like his dad and often challenge and chase Ichiku around when he finally becomes a soul reaper and it would be funny since both their respective parents have dueled each other in the past; Kenpachi with Ichigo and Mila-Rose with Rangiku. I'll let you viewers decide whether Kane should come to life or just stay non-existent like he is now though I'll most likely create him.

Speaking of Appachi, what happened with her and Keigo's sister Mizuho is that the latter came to visit Keigo since she heard from other sources that Ikkaku was in town and well, despite Keigo and Tatsuki's hard efforts to keep her from getting in, she sees Ikkaku come out of his guest wearing nothing but shorts and a short-sleeved shirt with Appachi close behind and then she smells the musky scent coming out of their guest room and figures out what's going between the two. After she starts yelling up a storm about Appachi being a tramp and practically asking for it, she gets it when Appachi sends her flying out of the apartment house with a single punch. I don't know if I'll include any of the mod souls except Noba and as for Kon, I'm not sure since the most recent arc has him as someone who just doesn't know when to shut up just like Ichigo in most arcs and he is SO annoying in that arc. And Kira appears just to be seen and she has not yet met Sojun as she is just a little girl who hasn't been to the Soul Society since she was born. And to my friend and fellow author Grinja, if you read the Yuzu waking up Ichigo and Rangiku part; please don't think I'm plagiarizing your marvelous _**Staying the Night **_fanfic. Well so long to everybody and I'm off to work on my Naruto lemon and my _**The Story of Sparks Valentine **_fanfic update. Later and enjoy.

P.S: The "I fell." Line from Chad is a reference to an old episode of _**Family Guy**_ and the whole thing with Chad and Isane waking up is a shout out to my friend chrisgetsu45 for a Chad/Isane story he used to have.


	4. Double Date

Well, here is the fourth chapter and the long-awaited double date between Ichigo, Rangiku, Grimmjow, and Neliel as they go to the club to dance. Credit for the idea goes to all three of A.M.P 1008, my BETA pal Sketchfan, and NaruHinaFanboy who all suggested the idea and I accepted it. And this chapter will introduce some smut into it so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own _**Bleach**_ or any song played.

* * *

><p>"Rangiku, are you ready?" Ichigo said as his watch flashed Six Thirty and it was time to go meet Grimmjow and Neliel.<p>

"You bet I am." Rangiku said as they exited his room and headed downstairs and headed out the door. The orange-haired couple headed to the park to find the two sitting on the bench together.

"Hey, you guys." Neliel said.

"Hello, Nel and Grimmjow." Rangiku replied while Ichigo and Grimmjow nodded at each other.

"I've finally got an idea about our date." Neliel said.

"Okay, what is it?" Ichigo said.

"We're going to a club." Grimmjow said.

"A dance club?" Rangiku asked as it captured her interest.

"Yeah." Grimmjow answered.

"Sounds like fun!" Rangiku said.

"I know, right? Grimmy and I tried to include Pesche and Tierry but they said they were busy." Neliel said.

"With what?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know. They didn't say." Neliel said and Grimmjow chuckled.

"I think I know." Grimmjow smirked.

_Meanwhile at the arrancar hotel_

Tier stood in the shower while leaning forward with her arms against the walls with Pesche standing behind her while his member thrust through the v of her legs and he fondled her large breasts and groped them nonstop while the steam of the soothing water left the entire room foggy.

"_For some reason, I always figured we'd do something like this." _Tier thought to herself as Pesche continued to knead her breasts together and toy with them.

"Pesche…" Tier moaned as she felt her lover's member brush against her clit and womanhood as she kept her thighs clamp together to sandwich his length.

"Sweet, sweet, beautiful Tier." Pesche said as he pounded through the thighs and he rubbed his cheek against her as a motion for her to face him and she did so only to have them touch lips.

The two blond arrancars kissed lovingly while Pesche resorted to pinch her nipples and Tier's moan went through his mouth.

The sound of it was beautiful that it made him come and Tier moaned again as she felt Pesche's member spasm just underneath her womanhood.

Pesche's member shot it's cum onto the undersides of Tier's breast and she blushed as the semen trailed down her thighs before he slowly sat down while his girlfriend switched the shower to a bath and she sat down on his lap with some of his cum still dripping out of him.

Tier then found him thrust between her clamped thighs once more and she lay back against him as he reprised his fondling of her large breasts. Pesche could tell he and his girlfriend were going to do this for some time and he wanted them to enjoy every moment as did she.

_Back with everybody_

"How did you find this place anyway?" Ichigo asked as they headed to the club.

"Nel and I found it a short time after we left that mall and she decided it should be here." Grimmjow explained.

"Trust me. It'll be so much fun." Neliel said as they arrived at the night club which had a bright neon sign that said "_**Late 90's Night."**_

"Oh, goody, this should be fun." Rangiku said.

"Let's just go in already." Grimmjow said as they entered the club and Ichigo, despite being seventeen years, was somehow able to get inside the club hands down.

The foursome looked around the astounding strobe lights flashing about and the large number of people dancing to 90s music.

Ichigo and Grimmjow could already see the other men's jealous faces as they stared at the two wavy-haired, curvaceous women next to them and the two mutually could tell they would have to keep on their toes to defend their women.

"Well, Ichigo, Rangiku, what do you think?" Neliel smiled.

"I think it's great! Look at that bar." Rangiku cheerfully said.

"Yeah, this is gonna be something, all right." Ichigo said as they headed to the dance floor and the first song began.

"Well, here comes the first song." Grimmjow said.

"Let's dance!" Neliel said.

_**Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto**_

_**Himitsu wo shiritai**_

_**You're wondering who I am**_

_**(Secret secret, I've got a secret)**_

_**Machine or mannequin**_

_**(Secret secret, I've got a secret)**_

_**With parts made in Japan**_

_**(Secret secret, I've got a secret)**_

_**I am the Modern Man**_

_**I've got a secret**_

_**I've been hiding**_

_**Under my skin**_

_**My heart is human**_

_**My blood is boiling**_

_**My brain IBM **_

_**So if you see me**_

_**Acting strangely**_

_**Don't be surprised**_

_**I'm just a man who**_

_**Needed someone**_

_**And somewhere to hide**_

_**To keep me alive**_

_**Just keep me alive**_

_**Somewhere to hide**_

_**To keep me alive**_

_**I'm not a robot**_

_**Without emotions**_

_**I'm not what you see**_

_**I've come to help you**_

_**With your problems**_

_**So we can be free**_

_**I'm not a Hero**_

_**I'm not a Savior**_

_**Forget what you know**_

_**I'm just a man who's**_

_**Circumstances went beyond his control**_

_**Beyond my control,**_

_**We all need control**_

_**I need control**_

_**We all need control**_

_**I am the Modern Man**_

_**(Secret secret, I've got a secret)**_

_**Who hides behind a mask**_

_**(Secret secret, I've got a secret)**_

_**So no one else can see**_

_**(Secret secret, I've got a secret)**_

_**My true identity**_

_**Domo arigato, Mr., Roboto**_

_**Domo (Domo), Domo (Domo)**_

_**Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto **_

_**Domo (Domo), Domo (Domo)**_

_**Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto**_

_**Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto**_

_**Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto**_

_**Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto**_

_**(Thank you very much oh Mr. Roboto **_

_**For doing the jobs that nobody wants to)**_

_**Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto**_

_**(And thank you very much oh Mr. Roboto **_

_**For helping me escape just when I needed to)**_

_**Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto**_

_**(Thank you, thank you, thank you)**_

_**Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto**_

_**(I wanna thank you)**_

_**Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto**_

_**(Please thank you)**_

_**Oh! Oh-ah-oh! **_

_**The problem's plain to see**_

_**Too much technology**_

_**Machines to save our lives**_

_**Machines de-humanize**_

_**The time has come at last**_

_**(Secret secret, I've got a secret)**_

_**To throw away this mask**_

_**(Secret secret, I've got a secret)**_

_**Now everyone can see**_

_**(Secret secret, I've got a secret)**_

_**My true identity...**_

_**I'm Kilroy! Kilroy! Kilroy! Kilroy...**_

With the strobe lights flashing on and off repeatedly, it was shown that he and Grimmjow had some pretty impressive dance moves and the next song that came on was a more energetic song.

_**Come and see me, Can't you see me.  
>It's so easy, to believe in you, I believed in you...<br>Your attention, my addiction. Fear no evil,  
>You'll be safe in here, I was saved in here...<strong>_

**_And fools shine on, when fools shine on_**

**_Want tomorrow, no tomorrow._**  
><strong><em>Come together, for the here and now, and I need it now...<em>**  
><strong><em>Walk the narrow, straight and narrow.<em>**  
><strong><em>Look behind me there's a light out there,<em>**  
><strong><em>In your light I stare...<em>**

**_And fools shine on, when fools shine on,_**  
><strong><em>And fools shine on...<em>**

**_Where your eyes won't open, fade or divide._**  
><strong><em>Peace, on your darkest hours bathe in your light...<em>**  
><strong><em>yeah...<em>**

**_Come and see me, can't you see me._**  
><strong><em>Come to see me, you'll be saved in here..<em>**  
><strong><em>And fools shine on, when fools shine on.<em>**  
><strong><em>And fools shine on, where fools shine on...<em>**

During the song, the two pairs danced with Grimmjow and Neliel literally dancing circles around while Ichigo did the bump with Rangiku and he kept a blush while she rubbed herself on him.

"Well, Ichigo, I always figured you'd have some good dance moves." Rangiku purred at her lover.

"Um, thanks. You too." Ichigo said as the song shifted to a slow-dance type song by the same artist as both of joined hands and held each other close and even Neliel did the same with Grimmjow.

_**With a pocket full of reasons**_

_**And the empty hands that choose to hold**_

_**The comfort of a life once filled with hope**_

_**But now the hope is fading and you're losing faith in purity**_

_**You're torn between what's right and what you need**_

_**Nobody ever told you, how dark the sky could turn from blue**_

_**Nobody ever sold you oh, more than one mistake**_

_**Nobody ever told you, how deep the water gets when you jump in**_

_**Now you're reachin' out for somethin'**_

_**That amounts to nothin' once again**_

_**A silent life degraded even more**_

_**The you that you now love is a lie**_

_**Nobody ever warned you, no one could even reach you there**_

_**Nobody ever taught you, don't ever lose control**_

_**And no one ever told you, so out of your mind**_

_**Rise on water, I need to see you**_

_**Rise on water, rise on water and leave, oh**_

_**Nobody ever told you, how dark the sky could turn from blue**_

_**Nobody ever sold you oh, more than one mistake**_

_**Nobody ever told you, how deep the water gets when you jump in**_

_**Rise on water, I need to see you**_

_**Rise on water, oh, rise on water, oh **_

Rangiku held her head against Ichigo's chest and he found himself holding her close to him.

"Ichigo?" Rangiku said.

"Yeah?"

"How about we make this our song?" Rangiku said and Ichigo nodded in agreement as they continued slow dancing along with Grimmjow and Neliel for some time.

_Shortly afterward_

Ichigo and his dating companions sat at the bar drinking. Rangiku drank sake while Grimmjow tried a fruit cocktail with Neliel with Ichigo, who had no interest in drinking alcohol, was drinking a Cherry-Pepsi.

"This is a decent place after all. Good choice, Nel." Ichigo said.

"You're welcome. I like it too." The busty arrancar said.

"We could come here every Friday and Saturday night. What do you think, Nel?" Rangiku said.

"That's a great idea, Rangiku! Ichigo, Grimmy, what do you guys think?" Neliel asked the two men and they started pondering the idea of coming to the club every other nights.

"I don't know. I'll think about it. Grimmjow?" Ichigo said.

"I'll get back to you on that later, Ichigo. Be right back, Nel." Grimmjow said as he headed to the bathroom to use its facilities and Ichigo did the same.

When the two came back out, they managed to see some of the men that were hitting on Rangiku and Neliel earlier make their way towards the women at the bar and there were two lanky guys with long dark hair that reminded them of Nnoitra and just the thought of Nnoitra was enough to get Grimmjow pissed.

"Those bastards…" Ichigo growled before Grimmjow started marching towards the men and Ichigo, while he knew what the two men's intentions of Neliel and Rangiku were, also knew what those guys wouldn't have a single chance against Grimmjow as the orange-haired man remembered him rain-fisting him in their first battle.

"Grimmjow, wait I've a plan." Ichigo said as he grabbed onto Grimmjow and his snapped back to look at him.

"This had better be good." Grimmjow said before Ichigo whispered into his ear as they made their way towards the bar.

"I could do that." Grimmjow smirked and Ichigo nodded as they got in front of their respective girlfriends and cracked their knuckles while bearing fierce wolf-like grin when the two guys got near the foursome and they took off running out of fear.

"What's going on?" Rangiku said.

"Oh, I'm just a bit tired, that's all." Ichigo said as he flexed himself and sat back his stool.

"Look, why don't we get out of here?" Grimmjow said.

"Aww, Grimmy, do we have to? We were having so much fun." Neliel pouted with her childish voice and before Grimmjow could say anything else, a man roughly about 5'6 with long bright blond hair appeared between the men and their respective women.

"Hey, why don't you two lose these two chums and come hang out with a real man?" The man said.

"Not interested." Rangiku said as she tried not rolling her eyes about how obnoxious he was.

"Sorry but I've a date already." Neliel calmly but clearly stated.

"This guys? Please." The man said, failing to notice Grimmjow look like he was about to charge up a cero if Ichigo was holding his arm back while he himself was about to slam his foot into the man's back.

"Come on now. Dance with me." The man said.

"No thanks." Rangiku and Neliel both said.

"Look, missies, I always get what I want." The man said aggressively with the vomit-inducing scent of whisky trailing from his mouth.

"I said no." Rangiku said with irritation in her voice and before the man could lift his hand at the two women, Ichigo and Grimmjow both gave the man a solid kick to the back that sent him tumbling onto the dance floor.

"Don't ever talk bullshit like that to a lady, got that?" Ichigo angrily said and the man growled and marched at the two.

"Son of a bitch!" He said before Grimmjow quickly grabbed him by the collar and sent him flying over the counter and into a shelf of wine, where he fell onto the floor and the bottles came falling down on him. Just then, large men that looked like bouncers began pushing their way through the crowds and when they reached Ichigo and his group, they suddenly vanished before the bouncers got their clear look at the foursome.

_Back at the park_ _after going to see __**Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla II**_

"That was one wild double-date!" Grimmjow chuckled as he plopped down on the bench with Neliel sitting on his lap and he wrapped his arm around her while Ichigo and Rangiku also did the same.

"I'll say. We ought to do it again sometime." Rangiku pitched in.

"Sure we can! Before we call it a night, can we take pictures? Appachi asked me to take pictures." Neliel said.

"Sure, I guess." Ichigo said and Neliel took some pictures of them: one where Neliel and Rangiku still sat in their respective lover's laps and kissed their cheeks and another where they held their faces together before they said farewell to each other.

_With Ichigo and Rangiku on the way home_

"That was fun, wasn't it, Ichigo?" Rangiku said as she held onto Ichigo's arm and he did the same.

"Yeah, it sure was." Ichigo said before Rangiku stepped in front of him and kissed him on the lips.

"That's for defending me earlier." The blonde said thankfully and Ichigo rubbed his thumb against her cheek lovingly.

"No problem." Ichigo said to his girlfriend as they entered his home and much to Ichigo's dismay, shared the pictures of their date.

_At Urahara's Shop_

"So, Yoruichi, come see this." Urahara said to his wife as she came out of Kira's bedroom; having just tucked their daughter in and read her a bedtime story.

"What is it?" Yoruichi said as she sat next to Urahara and observed the pictures Neliel handed her before she and Grimmjow headed to their tent.

"Well, I'll be." She said as she observed the pictures and smirked.

"You say can that again. Who would have guessed Ichigo would date a lieutenant"

"I always knew he had it in him." Yoruichi said.

_In the Soul Society some hours later_

Yachiru looked at the mail Appachi had sent her and smiled at the pictures.

"Ichi and Rangiku? Wow!" Yachiru said as she toddled off to the living quarters of the Eleventh Division where Kenpachi lived and she looked on the couch to see Mila-Rose lounging there peacefully with her arms behind her head.

"Millie! Millie, look!" Yachiru said to her mother/older sister figure as she sat up and looked at Yachiru as she held the pictures up to her.

"Huh, I always knew Rangiku would end up dating someone someday but I never guessed it would be Ichigo." Mila-Rose said.

"Do you know what this means?" Yachiru asked Mila-Rose.

"No, what?" Mila-Rose asked.

"If they have kids, Kane might have a playmate. Ichi's son could play with Kane just like Kenny plays with Ichi!" Yachiru said as she patted Mila-Rose's stomach.

"Knowing Kenpachi, he'd like that." Mila-Rose chuckled as Yachiru went off to either find Kenpachi or her fellow lieutenants and she found the latter type in the lounge where they normally assembled..

"I've got pictures from Rangiku!" Yachiru as she presented them to the lieutenants and when all the male lieutenants saw Rangiku sitting in Ichigo's lap and kissing him, all but Omaeda froze in shock and silent anger while Nanao found the picture intriguing and all eyes fell on Shuhei, who was as still as a statue and trembling.

"Hisagi-san?" Izuru said as he poked Shuhei to catch his attention and he snapped out of his trance to let out an ear-splitting scream of loss and rage and his scream was so loud that the windows surrounding them shattered to pieces and he also temporarily lost his voice before he fell back and landed through the wooden floor.

* * *

><p>Well, there's the final installment of this chapter story for this year as I'm going to work on my Grimmjow Christmas harem and write an X-mas related story starring Ichiku and his friends. As for Yachiru patting Mila-Rose's stomach, that is a signal that Kane is on the way and he will appear later. And yes, I'm continuing my Shuhei tradition in my IchiRan stories and the date incident with guys hitting on Rangiku and Neliel was also used in my story <em><strong>A Valentines Dinner<strong>_. Well, enjoy the story.

P.S: Ichigo and Rangiku's official love theme will be **Rise on Water **by the old band Brother Cane.


	5. Sunday

Here is chapter five of _**How Ichigo and Rangiku met again**_ and the first update of this year. This chapter is just to show them visiting most of their friends. Enjoy!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own <em><strong>Bleach.<strong>_

* * *

><p>In the Kurosaki household at morning, the sunlight shined through Ichigo's window and woke him up first. He looked at Rangiku, who was still asleep in his arms and he smiled as the busty blonde woman in his arms.<p>

Ichigo then heard something on the roof and figured it had to be his father getting ready to wake him up. He wriggled out of Rangiku's grip and stood up on the floor to see Isshin jump at the window with his legs forward.

"Good morning, Ichi…!" Isshin shouted before Ichigo grabbed him by the feet and swiftly dropped him on the floor. Before the crazed father could spring to his feet, Ichigo grabbed his feet and pinned him.

"Quiet! She's sleeping!" Ichigo said in a low but clear voice at Isshin.

"Oh, quick you are to reflex. Didn't you two make me any grandchildren last night?" Isshin asked and his only response was Ichigo karate-chopping him in the head.

"No! We had a date, came home and showed you the pictures of it." Ichigo pointed out and then out of nowhere, Rangiku started giggling. Ichigo and Isshin looked at her in confusion while she giggled and folded her arms behind her head as she blushed.

"Ichigo…" Rangiku moaned in her sleep while the two Kurosaki men on the floor looked on.

"_What kind of dream does she have me in?" _Ichigo thought to himself.

"Ichigo…stop…now don't stop." The blonde moaned in her sleep and Ichigo blushed since he was sure that whatever dreams his lover was having about him, he didn't want to find out. He noticed a perverted look on Isshin's face and tripped him into leaving before closing the door.

Ichigo turned and looked to see Rangiku's eyes open up and look at him.

"Morning, Ichigo." Rangiku yawned as she got up and fluffed her hair before she noticed Ichigo's red face.

"Something wrong?" Rangiku said as she got up to stretch.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Ichigo said before Rangiku walked to him and pressed her attractive form on his body before giving him a kiss to the lips, making him relax. Icy blue eyes looked into brown ones as Ichigo ran his fingers through Rangiku's wavy hair and she wrapped her arms around his back.

"Are you sure?" Rangiku asked as she broke the kiss.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Ichigo answered as the pair stayed like so for a while before he headed to the bathroom to get dressed, leaving Rangiku to dress in his room before they went to eat breakfast with the rest of his family.

_Elsewhere_

"Hey, Appachi?" Tatsuki said.

"Yeah?" Appachi as she looked back to Tatsuki.

"You've got mail from someone named Yachiru." Tatsuki said as she held an envelope to the arrancar woman, who accepted it.

"Thanks." Appachi said as she opened the envelope and snickered at what was inside. Inside were some pictures of Shuhei lying in a hole in the floor and him being taken to a mental hospital with a heavy strait jacket wrapped around him.

"Ikkaku, check this out." Appachi called to her lover and he yawned as he came out their guest room and looked at the pictures with her before Yumichika and Sun-Sun joined them not long after.

"How pathetic." Sun-Sun said as she observed Shuhei's crazed expressions

"You could say that twice." Yumichika said.

"I always figured below that wannabe tough pose, he was nothing more a weak man." Appachi snickered before she noticed another note that informed them about Mila-Rose's pregnancy by Kenpachi, leaving the four speechless.

"Holy shit!" Appachi said as she fell back onto the couch laughing her head off just thinking about how Kenpachi and Mila-Rose's child would look as her face turned red while the others were plain silent.

"I can't believe that Captain Zaraki is gonna have a kid of his own." Ikkaku said.

"Me neither. I wonder if Lieutenant Yachiru will be an influence on the child." Yumichika added and Ikkaku dreaded the thought.

"That might be the case, but remember that Kenpachi and Mila-Rose are the parents. Therefore, one of them may have the most influence on the young one." Sun-Sun answered.

"Yeah, but one thing is for sure. That kid is gonna kick someone's ass." Appachi laughed and the four all agreed on that.

_Meanwhile at the arrancar hotel_

"That buffet was delicious." Lilinette said as she and Starrk left the complementary breakfast buffet.

"Yeah. It was." Starrk answered.

"So, what do you wanna do for today?" Lilinette asked her double.

"I dunno." Starrk said as he flexed his arms.

"Come on, Starrk. Pesche and Tier already left to see the sights. What about us?" The short young blonde woman said and Starrk sighed.

"You wanna go to the zoo is like?" Starrk asked.

"Sounds like a plan. Come on." Lilinette said as she hugged his arm and lead him out the hotel.

_Elsewhere with Chad and Isane_

Chad slept peacefully on the couch with Isane, who sleepwalked again, on top of him with her night robe unintentionally opened quite low, her barely concealed mounds pressing on his bare chest. The two lay peacefully there with Isane resting on him with his arms instinctively warmed around her back and enjoyed the peace between that would end hilariously once they woke up.

_Back with Ichigo and Rangiku after breakfast_

"So, Ichigo, what are you doing for today?" Rangiku asked her lover.

"I'll go see how Renji and Rukia are. Wanna tag along?" Ichigo said.

"Count me in." Rangiku said as they headed to Urahara's Shop and were greeted by a small kitten.

"Hey there, Kira." Ichigo said to the cat, which actually was Kira in her own cat form, much like her mother.

"Hiya, Mr. K. Who's the pretty lady next to you?" Kira said and Rangiku smiled at the little kitten.

"I'm his girlfriend, Rangiku Matsumoto, lieutenant of Squad Ten. Who are you?" Rangiku asked.

"I'm Kira Urahara." The kitten said and Rangiku couldn't believe her ears as she looked at Ichigo.

"I didn't know Urahara had a daughter. I wonder what Yoruichi thinks." Rangiku said.

"My mommy thinks what?" Kira asked and the question answered Rangiku's question of Yoruichi.

"Well, that answers that." Rangiku said as she pat the kitten and met Urahara at the door.

"Ah, Ichigo, Rangiku, welcome." Urahara said as he guided them in where they instantly found Renji and Rukia.

"Hey, it's the new couple." Renji teased.

"How was your date?" Rukia asked.

"It was so fantastic! I can't wait another double-date. Right, Ichigo?" Rangiku answered.

"Err, yeah." Ichigo said.

"That makes three of us." Neliel said as she entered the room drinking some tea.

"Hey, Nel. Where's Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked.

"He's still sleeping." Neliel sighed.

"I can't believe that he's still asleep." Ichigo said.

"Yep. Grimmy is like a cat. Day or night, sleeping is no problem for him." Neliel said.

"Well, it was a long night after all." Rangiku said.

"Yeah, I'll say." Ichigo answered and the fivesome chatted before the orange-haired couple set out to Orihime's place to see her.

"Hey, Ichigo, Rangiku, come on in." Orihime courteously said to the pair as she welcomed them inside.

"So, Orihime, what's it like living with Ulquiorra?" Rangiku asked.

"It's pretty nice. He's actually a good person behind that almost chilly personality." Orihime proudly admitted.

"You're serious?" Ichigo said, not believing his ears at hearing of Ulquiorra are other personality.

"Yep. He's good people, or arrancar, I guess." Orihime giggled.

"Where is he anyway?" Rangiku asked.

"He went to the library with Toshiro and Momo. By the way, I hear you two are dating now." Orihime said.

"That's right." Rangiku answered; completely forgetting that Orihime had strong affection for Ichigo.

"It was love at first sight, wasn't it?" Orihime said.

"Something like that. Right, Ichigo?" Rangiku said as she hugged Ichigo's side.

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed and Orihime smiled at the scene going on in front of her.

"Well, I'm glad that's working for you." Orihime said to the two.

"Thank you, and I'm sure the very same will happen to you someday." Rangiku positively answered.

"Gee, you think?" Orihime chuckled.

"I don't think. I know." Rangiku smiled as Ulquiorra suddenly returned with Hitsugaya and Momo alongside him.

"Hi, Captain, Momo and you too, Ulquiorra." Rangiku welcomed the three.

"Hi, Rangiku and Ichigo." Momo said to the orange-haired couple.

"Hey. Hello, Ulquiorra," Ichigo responded and Ulquiorra nodded to the orange-haired man.

"What are you two doing here?" Hitsugaya asked.

"We're visiting Orihime. How you've been?" Rangiku said.

"Decent. Let's put it that way." Hitsugaya responded while Ichigo noticed the short-haired captain's eyes shift to the right where Momo happened to be standing when he said the word decent. It was then that Ichigo figured out that something wasn't exactly right but he figured he didn't want discover the truth.

The orange-haired couple left after this and met with Chad and Isane, the former of which having a drowsy look in his eyes.

"Chad, have you been sleeping okay?" Ichigo asked his towering friend.

"Yes, I've just been waking up funny." Chad said.

"Isane, do you know what's wrong with him?" Ichigo asked and Isane blushed, to which Rangiku smirked.

"Um…well, we, er." Isane started to stammer.

"Mind defining what you mean by funny, Chad?" Rangiku smiled and Chad began to sweat nervously.

"Well, by waking up funny, I meant that I, uh, keep waking up with a sudden burst of energy." Chad explained with amounts of sweat running down his temple.

"Do you have any type of dreams that make you wake so fast?" Ichigo said and Chad blushed as his eyes quickly looked at Isane. When Chad looked at Isane, the only words in his head were wet and dream and he just said he should get to bed earlier to which Ichigo said wouldn't be a bad idea at all.

"Oh, Isane…" Rangiku said with a devious smirk; the blonde understanding half of what was going on with the tall pair.

"Yes, Rangiku?" Isane still blushed.

"Enjoy giving Chad some company and _sweet_ dreams." Rangiku giggled and Isane blushed heavily and slowly nodded.

"Good luck with getting to bed early, Chad." Ichigo said.

"Be sure to help, Isane." Rangiku snickered and Isane looked away with her blush taking up most of her face.

"O-o-okay." Isane answered before she and Chad left while Ichigo and Rangiku headed home.

"Hey, Rangiku, did you notice anything wrong with Isane?" Ichigo asked and his girlfriend snickered again.

"Oh, I'm sure she's fine and enjoying company with Chad." Rangiku smiled while still snickering.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, nothing." Rangiku giggled before hugging Ichigo's side and he sighed as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's side and held her close to him as they walked home. When they arrived back at the Kurosaki clinic, they were greeted by Isshin, who jumped at Ichigo with his feet forward.

"Welcome back, Ichigo and Rangiku!" Isshin happily proclaimed before Ichigo calmly ducked down in time and he flew clearly into the door with a crash.

"Dad, are you all right?" Rangiku asked and Isshin raised his thumb to her to confirm he was okay.

"Oh, Ichigo, Rangiku, you're back. Perfect. Dinner is hot and ready." Yuzu said as she appeared from the kitchen.

"Oh, well, okay." Ichigo said and after dinner was finished, Rangiku and the Kurosakis all just kicked back.

"So, where were you two all day?" Karin asked.

"Just here and there visiting some friends." Rangiku answered

"Oh." Karin said and later when Ichigo lay in bed half asleep, the lights turned off and he noticed Rangiku wearing the same clothes she wore the first night she slept with him. Coincidently, he wore the clothes from that very night as well. Rangiku got in bed and cuddled up with him.

"Night, Ichigo." Rangiku said.

"G'night, Rangiku." Ichigo said after kissing her goodnight.

"Will I be in your dreams tonight?" Rangiku asked.

"No comment." Ichigo said before he fell asleep and some minutes after that, Rangiku deviously smiled and put her back to the orange-haired man. She gently gripped Ichigo's hands and slid them through the sleeveless parts of her shirt to plant them on her breasts.

"_Oh, his hands feel so nice."_ Rangiku smiled while she used her hands to control Ichigo's into kneading her breasts and she began silently purring. She made Ichigo's hands massage her breasts until he instinctively started kneading her breasts in his sleep and she bit her lip to suppress her moans of pleasure at how good his hands were.

She then felt something warm and wet behind her with the source being the front of Ichigo's trousers and she giggled before falling asleep; knowing the morning after would be full of laughter for her.

* * *

><p>Well, friends, here is the first chapter of this year to this funny story and I hope you all enjoy it as well as the next chapter . Just a reminder, I do remember why Rangiku and the other soul reapers are in the World of the Living in the first place. I'm just keeping things fun before the story gets to anything serious.<p>

I know some of you know what happened to the Bleach anime and like my pal Bankai777 said, it's a shame. Well, like you Bleach fans, I'm opposed to the whole thing! Damn opposed! Though I'm sure we will see it again in the future and I'm sure some of you have heard Tite Kubo's official announcement that Grimmjow is still alive, even though I figured he was still kicking all along. Well, bye as I'm off to update my other chapter stories, _**Hot Springs Trip**_ and _**The Story of Sparks**_, so I can begin writing my final _**Blondes in Bed **_installments along with my NarutoxLeina lemon. Later.

Good News: For those of us who saw Toonami again on the first of April on Adult Swim this year with Tom 3.0 once again voiced by the legendary Steven Jay Blum, I have good news. We can bring it back by going to #BringBackToonami on Twitter. I recommend that anyone who reads this story who has a Twitter account does just this so we can get Toonami back.


	6. Monday

Hello, guys and welcome back to **_How Ichigo and Rangiku met again_**. Sorry for taking so long with updating but here it is.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own <strong><em>Bleach.<em>**

* * *

><p>Ichigo opened his eyes and looked to see Rangiku with her back turned to him. He yawned and gently unwrapped his arms from Rangiku to sit up.<p>

He stretched and looked down at Rangiku, who slowly woke up after a while and looked up at him. She smiled at him and rubbed her eyes before sitting up to rest her head against his chest.

Ichigo wrapped his arm around Rangiku and he lightly kissed her forehead. She rubbed the underside of his chin and kissed his lips softly.

"Good morning, Rangiku." Ichigo said.

"Good morning, Ichigo. Was I in your dreams last night?" Rangiku asked.

"Sorry, but, no." Ichigo said and Rangiku pouted at him with her lovely face. The orange-haired man got out of bed and stretched his arms.

He felt something wet and looked down on his shorts to see a wet stain on it. Ichigo's whole face turned red in embarrassment while Rangiku feigned innocence at the wet stain's appearance.

"Well, someone had a spicy dream last night." Rangiku said; trying her absolute best to keep from laughing her head off.

"Rangiku, don't look!" Ichigo said as he covered his crotch and sprinted out of the room. Rangiku buried her face in one of the pillows and began laughing non-stop.

She laughed so hard her face turned red as the rest of the Kurosaki family heard the sound of Ichigo running and came out to investigate the commotion.

Rangiku jumped out of bed and caught up to Ichigo before he got to the bathroom. She wrapped her arms around him and smothered her breasts against his back.

"Come on, Ichigo. It's a natural thing, so don't be shy." Rangiku giggled and Ichigo still tried to reach the bathroom. Then, Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin all exited from their rooms and observed the two orange-haired soul reapers.

They all noticed the wet stain on Ichigo's shorts and while his sisters blushed at the sight, Isshin's smile began to build as the sight of Rangiku hugging his son along with the mark got a crazy idea.

"My son, you and Rangiku have done the dirty deed! Congratulations!" Isshin said happily and Ichigo blushed like a maniac before breaking out of Rangiku's hug. Next, he sprinted into the bathroom yelling before shutting the door behind him and locking it.

"Did I miss something?" Yuzu asked while blushing.

"Oh, nothing that much important." Rangiku giggled and Karin simply decided not to ask questions.

"Morning, Rangiku." Karin said as she began heading downstairs with Yuzu and Isshin.

"Good morning, Karin, Yuzu, and Dad." Rangiku greeted as she waited for Ichigo to come out and he eventually did wearing his school uniform. He looked away from Rangiku blushing and she giggled again before hugging him.

"Don't be ashamed, Ichigo. Again, it's a natural thing to have a wet dream every now and then." Rangiku assured Ichigo and he still blushed at his girlfriend. He was relieved that she was taking the situation so well and that she wasn't thinking he had dirty dreams about her that caused the wet dream.

He just sighed and patted Rangiku's back affectionately. She nuzzled his heart and he ran his finger through her hair.

"Thanks, Rangiku." Ichigo said as Rangiku kissed his cheek.

"Hey, what are couples for?" Rangiku said as Ichigo headed downstairs and found that breakfast was already being started.

"Good morning, Ichigo!" Isshin said as he karate-chopped the top of Ichigo's head and sent him onto the floor. Ichigo laid on the floor and glared up at Isshin dangerously.

"What's wrong? Did the countless amounts of child-making wear you out?" Isshin said and Ichigo growled as he jumped to his feet to give his father a mid-air kick to the side.

"I'm telling you, nothing happened!" Ichigo said to Isshin, who only laughed in disbelief.

"Yeah, right! Though with the amount of energy you have, I'm surprised that I didn't hear you or Rangiku last night." Isshin said as Rangiku came downstairs.

"Oh, my lovely fourth daughter, when you and Ichigo bless our home with the army of children you'll have?" He asked Rangiku, who just laughed in response.

"Ask him." Rangiku said as she pointed to Ichigo, whose face was red with embarrassment.

"I'm telling you nothing happened!" Ichigo said.

"Sure nothing happened." Rangiku trilled in a teasing voice and Ichigo sighed in defeat; knowing that Isshin wasn't going to leave him alone about the wet stain for quite some time. After a while, Yuzu had finished making breakfast and all ate their fill.

Ichigo and Rangiku went back upstairs to get their school supplies before leaving the house. Along the way, they bumped into Rukia, Renji, Neliel, and Grimmjow.

"Well, well, looks who's up here. Hi, Ichigo, Rangiku." Neliel said.

"Hey, guys." Ichigo said.

"Hello, Neliel." Rangiku said.

"How have you guys been?" Ichigo asked.

"Can't complain." Grimmjow said.

"Besides going to buy some medieval books, I haven't done anything new." Rukia said.

"I had no idea you were into medieval times, Rukia." Ichigo said.

"Well, I am and they're actually for my nephew." Rukia answered.

"Your nephew? Oh, right, Soldier was his name, wasn't it?" Ichigo asked and Rukia sighed with Renji.

"You idiot, his name is Sojun." Renji said.

"Oh, right. How can someone at his age read like something like medieval times?" Ichigo asked; not understanding how a two-year old could read such books.

"Sojun is just smart like that." Rukia answered.

"Looking at his parents, it isn't the least bit hard to see why." Rangiku said.

"By the way, what's Byakuya like with Sojun? I mean I can easily understand what Captain Unohana is like with him, but what about his own father?" Ichigo asked.

"Sorry, but brother said not to tell to you anything about him." Rukia said.

"Oh, I see." Ichigo said.

"I've seen Byakuya with Sojun many times. Despite that calm persona he has, he's quite affectionate with Sojun and I always see them talking with each other so well." Neliel said.

"Really? I never realized he was so fatherly." Ichigo asked.

"Of course, he is. Captain Kuchiki isn't a human brick wall." Renji said.

"I just hope the kid grows up different than his parents." Grimmjow said.

"What do you mean?" Renji said.

"Well, Byakuya's a total stiff and as for that Unohana woman, there's just something about her that gives even me the chills." Grimmjow said.

"Only time can tell." Neliel said.

"Yeah…" Grimmjow said; the thought of Sojun becoming like the frightening side of Retsu making him tremble. Soon enough, the group reached the school and entered their classroom.

It was there that they were greeted by their friends, who all hung around the class waiting for school to get started.

"I assume none of you of have anything to report from over the weekend." Hitsugaya said to the group.

"No, there isn't any sign of a Vasto-Lordes, Captain." Rangiku said.

"There's no sign of them at all from what I can tell." Pesche said.

"We haven't sensed anything either." Lilinette added.

"Fine, Carry on." Hitsugaya said.

"Hi, Ichigo, Hi, Rangiku." Orihime said as she entered the classroom with Ulquiorra.

"Hey, Orihime and Ulquiorra." Ichigo greeted.

"Greetings, Ichigo and Rangiku." Ulquiorra said in return.

"Hello, you two." Rangiku said and after some more talking, Yuki came into the classroom.

"Hi, class. Well, everyone seems to be here except Reiichi Ōshima and Sorimachi but they're a couple of crackheads, so there's not much to worry about." Yuki said and most of the students (including the arrancars) were amazed that a teacher would make such a comment.

_Later on during gym period after running track_

Ichigo's classmates were assigned a free period and Orihime introduced her original ballgame known as Yakka, a hybrid of soccer and baseball. As all of Rangiku, Neliel, Tier, and Isane, exited the changing room in their respective gym clothes, Chizuru gawked at their chest areas with untamed attraction.

_"Have I died and gone to heaven? Look at those luscious things!" _Chizuru said as she watched Rangiku step up to the home plate and hold a bat in her hands tightly. Tatsuki held the soccer ball under her foot and prepared to kick it.

"Are you ready, Rangiku?" Tatsuki asked.

"Go for it." Rangiku said and Tatsuki began to kick the ball forward as she sprinted. Once she got the ball rolling fast enough, she kicked it again and it launched at Rangiku.

The blonde held the bat tightly and swung it powerfully at the ball. The bat collided with the ball so loudly that a crack could be heard from the impact and it flew into the air.

The ball flew high into the air and this give Rangiku a flawless homerun. The others watching all watched in awe as Neliel went next and did the exact same thing.

Then, Tier did the same thing and most of the guys watching looked at the three women; all muttering if they were single, much to the dismay of Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Pesche.

"I can't help but wonder what her name is and if she's single." Mizuiro said as he looked at Tier; not remembering her name at the moment.

"You mean her?" Pesche said as he gestured at Tier.

"Yeah." Mizuiro answered.

"Oh, that's my girlfriend Tier, remember?" Pesche said and at most of the guys hearing that, some let out disappointed grunts.

"Oh, yeah, if I remember right, Neliel is dating Grimmjow." Keigo said and Grimmjow only grunted in affirmation.

"So, only Rangiku is single then." Mizuiro said and Grimmjow laughed in response.

"Wrong again." Grimmjow said.

"Do you mean Rangiku is already dating someone in the short amount of time she's been here?" Keigo asked and Ichigo started to have a bad feeling as Grimmjow snickered mischievously.

"Yeah, she's dating him." Pesche said as he gestured towards Ichigo and both Keigo and Mizuiro (along with many others of the guys present) all looked at him in shock. They couldn't believe that the scowling, short-tempered Ichigo was dating the cheerful, light-hearted Rangiku and Grimmjow kept smiling as Ichigo's face turned bright red in embarrassment.

"Way to go, Ichigo! How'd you two hit it off so fast?" Keigo asked with the utmost curiosity and Ichigo looked away bashfully.

"Yeah, Ichigo, how'd you hook up so fast with such a hot woman?" Mizuiro asked.

"Yes, tell us, Ichigo." Grimmjow added just to fluster Ichigo, who still looked away.

"Uh, well." Ichigo started to say and Rangiku looked over at him before smiling and waving in a flirtatious matter, shocking the countless number of male students that were fascinated with her large bosom. Grimmjow smiled at the shyness his orange-haired rival felt and laughed his head off.

_"Grimmjow, I am so going to kick your ass for this later."_ Ichigo bitterly thought to himself.

"Come on, Ichigo, if helps I'll even tell you how I started Tier." Pesche said and this caught his attention.

"How did you two go out, anyway?" Mizuiro asked.

"Well, from Tier has said, I was the first person to ever make her laugh; after much persistence, that is." Pesche said.

"Persistence? After seeing you together, I'd think you hit it off from the very start." Keigo said and Pesche chuckled again while looking at the readers of this chapter.

"Not exactly, but that's **another story**." Pesche said looking at the audience and winking while Ichigo looked off in the distance. Before he could say anything, he heard the whistle blow and this signified the period was over.

"Hey, Chad, with all these new couples since the new students showed up, is it safe to say that you are dating any of them?" Mizuiro asked Chad.

"No, I'm not." Chad said.

"Oh, well, I'm sure there's someone in the newbies for you." Keigo said and Chad looked at Isane. The silver-haired woman returned the gaze and waved at him.

Ichigo sulked away and walked back to the locker room. He suddenly felt two slender arms wrap around him from behind and something very soft press against his back.

"How'd I look out there, Ichigo?" Rangiku asked.

"You were something, that's for sure." Ichigo said and Rangiku nuzzled his back for a second.

"Thanks a bunch, Ichigo." Rangiku said before releasing the orange-haired man and heading to the girls' locker room. Ichigo sighed and kept walking forward; afraid to look back at the rest of his classmates and see their faces from Rangiku's display of affection.

In the locker room, Ichigo emerged and found all of Grimmjow, Renji, Keigo, Mizuiro, waiting for him.

"Well, Ichigo, you're pretty much the popular one lately." Renji teased.

"Shut it, Renji." Ichigo said as he walked forward.

"Ichigo, why do you seem so embarrassed? From what I can see, many of the guys here would kill to be in your shoes." Keigo asked.

"I'm not embarrassed!" Ichigo said.

"Are you sure because your face is looking mighty red right now." Mizuiro said and Ichigo continued blushing like a maniac.

"Eventually, every guy who sees you and Rangiku together is gonna give you that look. Hell, it's happened to me more times than I can count." Grimmjow said and Ichigo remembered the aggressive look he had back in the bar when Neliel was being harassed by the obnoxious guy.

"So, what do you do to handle it when that happens to Neliel?" Keigo asked.

"Simple; I kick some ass." Grimmjow answered.

"Sounds like my kind of style." Renji said.

"Huh, makes sense in your case." Ichigo answered before they headed back to class and later on, it was lunchtime. Uryu and Nemu left to eat together while Ikkaku, Appachi, Sun-Sun, and Yumichika all went off for lunch in a foursome.

Hitsugaya had gone off to eat by himself and all of Rangiku, Neliel, Momo, Tier, Lilinette, and Isane were invited to eat with Orihime, Rukia, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Michiru,Ryō and Mahana; in an effort for the last four to get to know them better. As for Ichigo, he, Chad, Keigo, Grimmjow, Renji, Mizuiro, Pesche, and Starrk all ate lunch on the roof.

_With the girls_

They all ate in the shade of a large tree near the fence and so far, the new girls hit it off quite well with the others.

"Rangiku, was it? What kind of relationship do you have with Ichigo" Mahana asked and that caught the blonde's attention.

"I'm his girlfriend." Rangiku proudly said and that statement caused all of Tatsuki, Chizuru, Michiru, Ryō, and Mahana stare at her in shock.

"You and Ichigo?" The dumbfounded Tatsuki said as a smile of amazement grew on her face that Ichigo was dating someone so pretty.

"Yup!" Rangiku answered as she took a bite out of bread and this raised so many questions.

"How did he ask you out?" Mahana asked.

"Well, when we became a couple, it was as if we didn't need words to even talk about it. It's like we were that much meant for each other to the point we become a couple. Everything just felt so natural." Rangiku said and that left the other women completely at such a heartfelt statement.

"Wow." An amazed Neliel said.

"Have you gone out on any dates?" Michiru asked.

"Well, we went on a double-date with Neliel and Grimmjow last Saturday." Rangiku said.

"Is that so?" Tatsuki said.

"Yep." Neliel said.

_"Ichigo's face is likely going to be red as a beet for the rest of the school year."_ Rukia thought to herself.

_With the guys_

"Well, Chad, did you get some rest last night?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, I did." Chad answered.

"Were you having trouble sleeping at night?" Starrk asked.

"Something like that, yes." Chad answered.

"Well, if you weren't so shy, I'd think that with someone like Isane in your house, you were having sex dreams." Renji said and Chad did his absolute best to keep from blushing like a maniac as the red-haired lieutenant would then realize why he had trouble sleeping.

"No, it's okay, I just got to bed earlier, that's all." Chad answered.

"A bigger question is how do the three of you sleep at night?" Keigo asked.

"What do you mean?" Pesche asked.

"All three of you date women that others would kill to be dating. How do you guys sleep at night?" Keigo replied and he got the same answer from both Ichigo and Grimmjow; a death glare that made him silent.

"Never you mind!" Ichigo and Grimmjow growled at Keigo, who cowered and crawled back a bit.

"No comment. I sleep perfectly fine." Pesche said in reply to Keigo's question with a dreamy look on his face; him obviously thinking about Tier.

"If you say so, Pesche." Keigo nervously answered.

_Back in class_

Ichigo sat at his desk and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw it was Tatsuki.

"Well, Ichigo, I can see you and Rangiku are quite the couple. Why didn't you tell me you were dating so pretty and nice?" Tatsuki said and Ichigo blushed.

"Well, you would have found out anyway, so…" Ichigo said.

"It's good to know that you finally found someone." Tatsuki said as she nudged Ichigo.

"Well, thanks, I guess." Ichigo said before he felt Rangiku behind him; her bosom pressing against his head.

"Miss me?" Rangiku said and Ichigo reached up to stroke her cheek. Tatsuki only smiled at the scene.

"Oh, you could say that." Ichigo answered; as if almost teasing the blonde and she giggled in response.

It was then the bell rang and everyone started to leave.

"See you around, Rangiku. Take care, Ichigo." Momo said before leaving with Hitsugaya, Orihime, and Ulquiorra.

"See you two later." Orihime said as she turned around to the orange-haired couple. They said farewell before she finally took her leave and Appachi cleared her throat behind him.

"Well, Ichigo, your whole class knows about your relationship. So, now you'll really have to keep your eyes opened." Appachi said.

"Remember, whether it's the Soul Society or this world, guys are gonna look at you and Rangiku with total jealously." Ikkaku answered.

"And if they do, I'll kick their ass." Ichigo said defensively.

"Just what I expected you to say." Appachi chuckled.

"In that case, good response." Ikkaku said.

"Not a very attractive answer but still a beautiful one in its own way." Yumichika said.

"True. Farewell, you two." Sun-sun said before the four of them left with Tatsuki and Keigo. Rangiku turned her attention to Lilinette, Starrk, Tier, and Pesche.

"I've gotta say, Rangiku, you, Tier, and Nel swing a mean bat." Lilinette said.

"Why, thank you." Tier said.

"Yes, thank you. So do you." Rangiku answered.

"Really? All I did was hit the ball over the fence while all three of you sent it into the sky." Lilinette said.

"A good hit is a good hit." Rangiku smiled at the arrancar woman.

"Thank you. Come on, Starrk." Lilinette said as she and Starrk gathered their supplies before heading out the door.

"Later." Starrk said as he vanished from eyesight and Pesche flexed before picking up his bag.

"Pesche, Tier, I just thought of something." Ichigo said.

"Yes?" Pesche and Tier answered.

"If you're here, where's Dondochakka and Mila-Rose?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, he's back in the Soul Society doing stand-up by himself until I come back." Pesche said.

"That and Mila-Rose lives with Kenpachi and Yachiru now." Tier said.

"Well, that answers that." Ichigo said as Pesche placed his arm around Tier's shoulder and the blonde arrancars left the room.

"Uryu, Nemu, take care, all right?" Rangiku asked.

"Will do, Rangiku." Uryu answered.

"Likewise to you and Rangiku." Nemu answered.

"See you around, Ichigo, Rangiku." Chad said with Isane alongside him.

"So long, Chad, Isane." Ichigo said.

"Sleep tight, you two." Rangiku teased the tall pair once again and both blushed before taking their leave. This left only Ichigo and Rangiku as they were joined by Grimmjow, Neliel, Renji, and Rukia as they exited the school.

"Well, today was interesting." Neliel said.

"Yes, high school has its excitements like any other place." Rukia responded.

"Well, Ichigo, you're pretty much a celebrity now." Renji teased.

"Don't remind me." Ichigo said before Rangiku hugged him and giggled.

"The more people that know about us, the less surprise there is, Y'know." Rangiku said.

"That's true." Rukia chuckled.

"Did this kind of thing ever happen to you two?" Ichigo asked Grimmjow and Neliel.

"Nope." Neliel answered.

"There's not much other arrancars like us. So, dating for us wasn't as big a deal as it'll probably be for you." Grimmjow said.

"Ah, I see." Ichigo said.

"Well, Ichigo, I heard how you and Grimmjow protected Rangiku and Neliel. So, there's not much to worry about." Renji said as they arrived at Urahara's shop.

"Yeah, we'll see you guys around then." Ichigo said as the four of them entered the shop. He and Rangiku left for home while chatting.

"Welcome home, Ichigo and my fourth daughter!" Isshin said after Ichigo opened the door and he came out with a flying karate-chop. Ichigo blocked him by gripping his arm and flipping him onto his side.

"You maniac, why do you keep that up?!" Ichigo asked his father.

"Hiya, Dad, are you okay?" Rangiku said as she helped Isshin up.

"Never better, Rangiku." Isshin answered.

"Welcome home, Rangiku and Ichigo. I just started making dinner so you're just in time." Yuzu said.

"Hello to you, too, Yuzu and that's good to know." Rangiku said as she followed Ichigo upstairs. Once arriving in his room, Ichigo set his things down and sat his bed.

"Today was something, wasn't it, Ichigo?" Rangiku asked as she sat next to him and rested her head against his chest.

"Yes, it was." Ichigo said as he gently framed Rangiku's cheek and stroked it until she pressed her lips against his. She wrapped her arms around him and her breasts smothered his pectoral area.

He did likewise and ran his fingers through her hair. Ichigo fell back with Rangiku on top of him and the two stared into each other's eyes deeply as they did so.

To them, this action helped them relax after a long day and this was something they mutually agreed on. Ichigo stroked Rangiku's cheek and she ran her hands along his chest.

Later on, the doorbell rang and Ichigo went downstairs to answer it. He opened the door to reveal Hanataro and he held a box in his hands.

"Ichigo, what a surprise! I forgot that you lived here." Hanataro said to Ichigo.

"Hello, Hanataro. Are you here on a mission, too?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, no, Captain Unohana sent me here to deliver a package to Lieutenant Kotetsu and I came here by accident. Do you know where I can find her?" Hanataro said and Ichigo give him directions to Chad's apartment.

"Ichigo, dinner's ready." Yuzu said as she came to the door and saw Hanataro. The two stared at each other and blushed slightly.

"Oh, is this a friend of yours?" Yuzu asked.

"Hanataro, this is my sister Yuzu. Yuzu, this is Hanataro Yamada, a friend of mine from the Soul Society." Ichigo explained.

"Oh, I see. Pleased to me you, Yuzu." Hanataro said.

"Hanataro, huh? The pleasure's mine." Yuzu said and Ichigo noticed the looks on their faces.

"Thank you." Hanataro said.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Yuzu asked in a dreamy accent and before Hanataro could say anything, he noticed the overprotective death glare Ichigo gave him and Isshin did the same from the living room. Hanataro began trembling and freaked out.

_"If I stay, those two are lively to eat me alive." _Hanataro said before telling Yuzu he must get going.

"Are you sure?" Yuzu said and Hanataro apologized before quickly walking away. Yuzu let out a low groan of disappointment as Hanataro left and Ichigo closed the door as they went back inside.

"Did I miss anything?" Rangiku asked Karin after she came downstairs.

"Not very much." Karin answered as Yuzu sadly lumbered back to the kitchen.

"Ichigo?" Rangiku asked.

"Oh, nothing happened." He answered and Rangiku just sighed. After Yuzu finished making dinner, Rangiku joined the Kurosaki family for diner.

* * *

><p>There's chapter six and again, I'm sorry I took so long writing it. A lot has happened on <strong><em>Bleach <em>**since the last chapter, huh? Ichigo being part-Quincy from Masaki, Head-Captain Yamamoto and Unohana are both dead, and Isshin really was Rangiku's former captain after all. On top of that, he's a Shiba clan member.

I figured that for this chapter that I'd show Ichigo and Rangiku in school with the rest of his class finding out about their relationship. Pesche breaks the fourth by implying that I may someday write a PeschexTier story detailing how they became a couple. As for Yuzu, don't feel bad for her as Hanataro will later become Ichiku's uncle and that question of whether or not they get together answers itself.

Well, enjoy and I'll try to be more frequent with updates for this story than I was last year. Ciao.

To all Kenpachi Zaraki fans reading: Would you guys like a chance to get back David Lodge in the role of Kenpachi? Well, you'll be glad to know there's petition going on to get Viz Media to give him a better voice-acting wage so he'll come back to the role of Kenpachi.

The petition needs a few more signatures and it'll be complete. Will we truly get Lodge back in the role? Maybe; maybe not because we won't know unless we try to and while I somewhat like Patrick Seitz's take on Kenpachi, I really prefer Lodge the most and will do anything to help get him back. Below is the link and please sign it to see if Lodge will come back.

w ww dot ipeti tions dot com / petit ion / bring - back - david - lodge - to - viz -media /

* * *

><p><em>Omake<em>

"You think you're the Captain's better 3rd seat?" Sentaro said to Kiyone.

"I'm better than you; that much I know." Kiyone answered.

"Well, think again! I am!" Sentaro said to Kiyone.

"Well, I'm dating the Captain." Kiyone said.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Sentaro asked.

"I can do things with Captain Ukitake that you can't." Kiyone smirked.

"Like what?" Sentaro asked before pausing to think about the smirk on Kiyone's face.

"Oh, that is so wrong." Sentaro said out of disgust.

"I rest my case." Kiyone said victoriously.


	7. Everyone Sleeps Tight

We're back and this will be a short chapter that sets up a very important plotline for future chapters.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own <em><strong>Bleach.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mila-Rose stepped out the shower and wrapped herself in a thin towel. She walked into the bedroom and found Kenpachi on his side sleeping.<p>

She chuckled to herself before joining him in bed and letting her towel drop to the floor. Mila-Rose pulled some of the sheets back and smothered her undressed body against Kenpachi's.

The bloodthirsty captain continued to snore as Mila-Rose lay on her side facing away from him and resting her head next to his arm. Suddenly, Kenpachi's hand landed on her stomach and while he was still asleep, he didn't move his hand.

Mila-Rose smiled at Kenpachi and reached back to stroke his jawline. His hand remained on his stomach and he had been sleeping with his hand on her abdomen for many nights since finding out about her pregnancy.

"_Well, Kane, it looks like your Dad is already protecting you." _Mila-Rose thought to herself before closing her eyes and resting alongside her towering lover.

_Elsewhere in the Soul Society_

Kiyone sat next to Ukitake as he lay in bed and yawned. She placed the sheets up his neck and tucked him in.

"Thank you very much, Kiyone." Ukitake said and she leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"No problem, Captain Ukitake." Kiyone said while stroking his cheek until he succumbed to slumber and she smiled down at him. While smiling, she walked over to the door and opened it.

She looked outside to see Sentaro standing a short ways from Ukitake's private quarters on the bridge and he glared at her. Kiyone smirked at him and stuck her tongue out at him before closing the door.

Kiyone lowly snickered as she focused back on her captain/lover and she lifted the sheets enough for her to slip into them. She lie on top of her captain and rested her head against his chest.

_With Nanao and Kyoraku_

Kyoraku laid bed with Nanao and she read a novel with his head lying in her lap. She apparently was ignoring him and his kissing gestures.

"Nanao-chan, what you say to end the day with some fun, huh?" Kyoraku asked.

"Not tonight, Captain Kyoraku." Nanao said.

"Come on; it'll be fun." Kyoraku said and Nanao sighed before looking down at his playful face.

"Very well, then. Close your eyes." Nanao said and the 8th Division Captain closed his eyes while puckering his lips. Suddenly, she brought the novel down onto his face and smothered it for a short while.

"Good night, Captain." Nanao said as she took the book off his face and he rose simply rubbed his nose. She lie down and rested against her pillow.

"Oh, sweet Nanao, you're so cruel." Kyoraku said while chuckling.

_With Byakuya and Retsu_

Retsu, having tucked in Sojun for in the night, entered the master bedroom and slid the door shut. She looked to see Byakuya in bed and he looked to her.

"Are we resting earlier than normal, Byakuya-kun?" Retsu said.

"Yes." Byakuya said as Retsu donned her night robe and entered the bed next to her husband. She undid her braid and rested her head against Byakuya's chest.

He placed his hand on Retsu's back and she tenderly planted her hand on his cheek. Retsu leaned in closer and pressed her lips against his.

She ran her fingers through his hair while stroking his cheek until they ended their kiss and she rested her head back on his chest. A soft expression appeared on Byakuya's face as Retsu rested on him and closed her eyes.

He snapped his fingers and the lights shut off as he slowly began to fall asleep as well with his wife.

_In the World of the Living_

"Well, today was productive, wasn't it?" Urahara said as he lie down in bed and Yoruichi stripped down to nothing before turning into her cat form. She crawled onto Urahara's chest and he looked surprised.

"What's the matter?" Yoruichi asked.

"It's the first time you slept as a cat like this." Urahara said; having slept with Yoruichi naked ever since they started dating.

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Good night." Yoruichi said as she twitched her whiskers and licked his cheek before resting on him. As her husband sighed in defeat before going to sleep, Yoruichi smugly smiled at teasing her husband while lowering her head onto him and wiggled her ears before closing her eyes.

_In the guestroom_

Renji finished setting up an air mattress while Rukia changed into her night dress and stretched her arms before sitting on it. The red-headed lieutenant lay back and Rukia placed herself on top of him.

"Sleep tight, Rukia." Renji said before she kissed his cheek and he received a kiss to the chin.

"You, too, Renji." Rukia said before he watched her fall asleep and he smiled down at her.

_Below in the training room_

Neliel slowly changed into her dark green shirt and skirt and looked to Grimmjow, who had a smirk on his lips.

"You just love teasing me, don't you?" Grimmjow smugly said.

"Maybe." Neliel giggled as she lie back and Grimmjow placed himself on her. She smiled at him as he grinned down at her and she sweetly smiled back at him.

"You play with a fire, the bigger it gets." Grimmjow metaphorically said.

"Well, playing with fire's no fun but I can think of something that is." Neliel purred and Grimmjow stroked her face before pressing his lips against hers. She placed her hand on the back of his head and held him close as he lifted up her shirt.

_At the hotel_

Pesche sat in bed and watched the weather. Tier came out of the bathroom in her sleeveless nightgown and sat next to Pesche.

"Hey, Tier, do you think you'd ever want to predict the weather on the news?" Pesche asked.

"I've never thought of that before, so I'm not certain on what to say." Tier responded before Pesche turned off the TV and yawned. He laid back against the pillow and Tier pulled the sheets up to their chests.

She moved closer to Pesche and cuddled with him. He smiled as his lover pressed her breasts against his chest and kissed him.

The two arrancars held each other close and stroked each other's backs. Tier ran her fingers through Pesche's hair and he rubbed the back of her neck.

"Good night, Tier." Pesche said

"Good night, Pesche." Tier smiled back him before falling asleep in each other's affectionate hold.

_With Lilinette and Starrk_

Lilinette flexed her arms and noticed Starrk already sleeping. She grinned deviously as she turned off the lights and crawled onto his sleeping form.

She pulled up the sheets to where she could cover both of them and she rested against him. Starrk continued to snore as Lilinette snuggled him in the fashion a child would do with a teddy bear and yawned before kissing the bridge of his nose.

_At Orihime's place_

Orihime, wearing her sleeveless PJs, locked the front door and looked to her guests. Ulquiorra rested on the couch with a comforter over him and Momo rested with Hitsugaya on the floor in their large sleeping bag.

"Good night." Orihime yawned to her guests.

"Sleep well, Orihime." Ulquiorra responded.

"You, too." Momo responded and since Hitsugaya was already sleeping, he didn't respond. Orihime smiled at her guests and nodded before going to her bedroom.

Ulquiorra relaxed on the couch and Momo cuddled Hitsugaya as she closed her eyes closed. The black-haired arrancar lay on his side and he succumbed to slumber.

_Tatsuki's apartment_

"Who would have thought Ichigo and Rangiku were dating?" Tatsuki said as she brushed her teeth alongside Keigo

"I know, right? They're so different, that I never would have seen them as a couple." Keigo agreed.

"You know what they say; opposites attract." Tatsuki said.

"Isn't that the truth?" Keigo said before they retired to their bed and lay together.

"Well, it'll be fun seeing Ichigo blush so much like he did today." Tatsuki grinned and Keigo laughed while she wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him before he ran his fingers through her hair and they clapped their hands to deactivate the lights.

_In the next room_

The nude Apache locked the door as Ikkaku lie on his back in the bed and she switched off the lights. She crawled on top of Ikkaku and smirked as she straddled him.

He grinned and she seductively laughed as she pressed her lips against his. Their tongues began battling a never-ending battle and unbeknownst to them, Mizuho watched them from the small window with wide obsessive eyes filled with dangerous jealousy.

She stood on a steep ledge as she watched the two go at it and she growled venomous as she watched the scene. Even though she could fall at any time, it was her jealously that drove her to stay on the surface and watch as Ikkaku made out with Apache.

_In the 2__nd__ guest room_

Yumichika and Sun-Sung lie in bed together cuddling before they were disturbed by the sounds of mattress squeaking in the next room.

"I swear Apache is such an animal even at night." Sun-Sungsighed.

"Though I wouldn't call this a beautiful ending to a lovely day, everyone has their methods." Yumichika said.

"Although, looking at your lovely face before going to sleep, I can call it a beautiful end." Sung-sun and Yumichika said at the same time. They smiled and blushed at one another.

"Oh, go on." They said simultaneously once again and they shared a laugh.

_At Uryu's place_

Uryu lie on the couch as Nemu poked her head out of the bedroom and endearingly smiled at him. He looked back at her with a soft expression on his lips.

"Are you comfortable, Uryu?" Nemu asked.

"Yes, Nemu." Uryu answered.

"Very well then, good night, Uryu." Nemu answered.

"Good night, Nemu." Uryu said as Nemu retreated into his bedroom for the night. The second he fell asleep, Nemu curiously looked back out of the room and approached her with a blanket on her shoulders.

She placed it on him for added warmth and smiled down at him. Nemu sat on a recliner that was next to the couch and she placed a comforter over herself while watching over Uryu to the point of her falling asleep.

_With Chad and Isane_

"Sleep tight, Chad." Isane yawned to Chad, who rested on his couch while yawning himself.

"You, too, Isane." Chad replied as Isane went into his room and closed the door. He yawned once more before closing his eyes and resting.

However, half an hour later after Isane went to sleep, she rose from the bed in a zombie-like state and lumbered towards the door. She instinctively opened it and sleepwalked over to the couch where Chad rested.

She placed herself over him before slowing laying against him and she rested her head on his chest. Her breasts squished against him and thank to the feeling of this, he subconsciously began to thrust his crotch against hers.

_Finally…._

Ichigo stepped out of the bathroom in his t-shirt and shorts as he headed to his room. He opened the door and was treated to the sight of Rangiku lifting up her shirt.

He loudly yelled before jumping back and closing the door. He held it closed by holding onto the knob and he panted.

"Rangiku, I'm so sorry!" Ichigo said and he heard the blonde giggle behind the door.

"If you want to see me naked, why didn't you just say so? Come on in." Rangiku said as she began to twist the doorknob and Ichigo pressed against it while madly blushing.

"No way! I'm not coming in until you're dressed!" Ichigo said.

"Oh, come on. I don't mind." Rangiku whined from behind the door as she tried opening the door but thanks to Ichigo, it wasn't going to happen.

"No!" Ichigo said and judging from the whine from behind the door, he could tell Rangiku was pouting. If he saw her pouting face, it would be nearly impossible to refuse her anything.

So, he simply waited until she released the door and sighed while sweating. After some moments had passed, Ichigo entered the room…only to have Rangiku, who only wore a black lace bra along with her night shorts, jump at him.

He yelled as she wrapped her legs around him and hugged him. Knowing Isshin would have a field day if he saw the two of them like this, Ichigo kicked the door shut and Rangiku giggled as she rubbed her head against his chest.

"Rangiku, enough!" Ichigo said as he frantically spun around while trying to get Rangiku off of him without hurting her. Once he got close to his bed, Rangiku jumped off of him and landed on her feet as he fell back.

"Gotcha!" Rangiku laughed and Ichigo got an instant nosebleed at seeing much of his lover's ample bosom, which was miraculously covered by her bra. Seeing his reaction, she giggled again and swayed her breasts.

"See anything you like?" Rangiku purred and Ichigo looked away while sitting at his desk.

"Rangiku, why do you always do that"?" The exasperated Ichigo asked.

"Because you're so fun." Rangiku laughed as she put on her sleeveless white shirt and crawled into bed. She noticed Ichigo sitting at his desk and raised an eye at him.

"Aren't you coming to bed?"

"Uh, no, I'm not tired yet." Ichigo said.

"Wait, is this about that wet dream you had last night?" Rangiku asked and Ichigo remained silent.

"Ichigo, again, I'm not mad at you about that. It could have happened to anyone, so come to bed." Rangiku said and Ichigo sighed.

"Really! I'm just…" Ichigo said before Rangiku grabbed his arm and pulled him into bed. She quickly straddled him and began kissing his cheek.

"Rangiku, I'm fine! Let go." Ichigo blushed as Rangiku kept pecking him to the point where it tickled. To double the effect, she began tickling his abdomen and he began laughing.

"Enough!" Ichigo laughed and Rangiku smiled down at him.

"You'll never get away now, Ichigo." Rangiku laughed as she tickled Ichigo and he laughed until he couldn't do so anymore. The blonde woman smiled down at him as she rested against him and eyed him.

Gently framing her cheek, he pressed his lips against hers and she stroked his cheek before resting her head on his chest. Getting his last few laughs out, he sighed and placed his hands on Rangiku to hold her close.

He looked to the calendar and his eyes grew wide for a second. Rangiku noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Ichigo said and Rangiku kissed him again before resting. The orange-haired man stroked his lover's back and solemnly looked at the calendar one last time before going to sleep.

Tomorrow wouldn't be easy on Ichigo since the day was going to be June 16th; one day before Masaki died.

* * *

><p>Despite this being a short chapter on how each couple goes to sleep, I found it quite funny to write and this chapter sets up a very important plotline. Before I write the next chapter, I want all readers to vote on whether or not Isshin should tell the truth about Masaki to Ichigo and Rangiku or if they should be completely kept in the dark about her true powers.<p>

Tell me what you guys decide to vote in the reviews and have an awesome day!


	8. June 17th, Truth in the Rain

Welcome back and by popular demand, we'll see Rangiku with Ichigo on the anniversary of Masaki's death and how he will deal with it with her at his side along with them learning the truth about her. While **_Sketchfan _**and I were completely stumped on how to do this chapter for the entire previous year, credit goes to reader **_SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan _**for helping to figure out just how this chapter should be done. So let's all thank him and enjoy the return of the story.

* * *

><p>Ichigo awakened and yawned before he looked down at Rangiku peacefully resting her head on his chest as she continued to sleep. His eyes looked over to the calendar and this reminded him of the day's date as it was also raining outside.<p>

He then stared at the ceiling as he thought of Masaki's death and the events of that day played over and over in his head. Even though Ichigo knew that Grand Fisher had been killed by Isshin and no longer threatened anyone, Masaki's death continued to haunt him especially on the anniversary she died.

Ichigo didn't notice Rangiku stir awake and yawn before rubbing her eyes. She looked to him and noticed he was awake.

"Mornin', Ichigo." Rangiku smiled before Ichigo snapped out of his gaze and looked to see her lips coming his way. She kissed his lips tenderly and he rubbed her back as he returned the kiss.

"Good morning, Rangiku." Ichigo said.

"It sure looks wet out there today." Rangiku said as she sat up and looked out the window. Ichigo sat up and thought about Masaki before a solemn looked appeared on his face.

"You all right, Ichigo?" Rangiku asked.

"I'll be fine." Ichigo said as he rose from bed and headed to the bathroom with his school clothes as Rangiku stared at him. She stretched before getting out of bed and getting dressed.

Afterwards, Ichigo headed downstairs and joined Yuzu and Karin for breakfast with Rangiku joining him shortly. As breakfast ended, Isshin cleared his throat and stood up.

"As usual, we'll have our Kurosaki family meeting tonight to discuss the visit to Masaki's grave." Isshin said.

"Same time, same place?" Yuzu asked.

"That's right." Isshin said and everyone left the table as Ichigo and Rangiku returned to his bedroom to gather their school supplies. Ichigo donned his raincoat and gave his spare to Rangiku before they headed downstairs.

The orange-haired pair stepped out the door and Ichigo used an umbrella to shield them from the rain. As they walked to school, Rangiku walked alongside him as she held onto his arms and he looked to her for a minute before focusing his eyesight forward.

"Talk about a soaker, huh?" Rangiku said as she stayed under the umbrella and they came across the riverbank where Masaki had died. Ichigo looked down at the exact spot where she died and mentally pictured her dead body lying there as it did all those years ago.

He froze and Rangiku looked around before looking back at him. She placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it with concern.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Rangiku asked and he snapped out of his trance.

"Oh, it's nothing, Rangiku." Ichigo answered before continuing on their way to school and they arrived there shortly. They headed to their homeroom and found Grimmjow and Neliel by the window along with Renji and Rukia.

"Good morning, you two." Neliel said.

"Hi, Nel, how's today treating you two?" Rangiku asked.

"Except for the rain, I can't complain. Don't you agree, Grimmy?" Neliel answered.

"Same here." Grimmjow said.

"Renji, Rukia, how about you?" Rangiku asked.

"Well, it's pretty the same for us." Renji and Rukia both answered as Ichigo stared out the window.

"Hey, Ichigo, is something wrong?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, Rukia." Ichigo said before the rest of their friends and classmates arrived in the classroom. Tatsuki arrived and looked at Ichigo before sighing upon knowing what was keeping him in a depressed state.

As school went on throughout the day, Rangiku noticed Ichigo continue to brood to the very end of the day. Once class had ended, Rangiku was approached by Tatsuki and Rukia.

"Rangiku, I'm sure you've noticed Ichigo's brooding by now." Tatsuki said.

"You're telling me. He says he's fine but I haven't a clue what's bothering him." Rangiku said.

"On this very date, he's always like this." Tatsuki said.

"This isn't the first time he's been like this?" Rangiku asked.

"No, for years, he has always brooded." Tatsuki said.

"Why?" Rangiku asked the two and they looked to each other with somber stares before staring back at her.

"I believe only Ichigo is the right person to answer that question." Rukia said and Rangiku knew at that very point that whatever was bothering Ichigo was more serious than she previously assumed.

"Well, then, I'll have to ask him." Rangiku said before she left the classroom to meet with Ichigo.

"I really hope she does get to him." Tatsuki said.

"If there's anyone who stands a chance of getting to him, it's definitely Lieutenant Matsumoto." Rukia said. Meanwhile, Rangiku met with Ichigo and headed home with him; preferring to wait until they were alone to ask him.

Even as they arrived home, Isshin didn't attack Ichigo and instead allowed the pair to head upstairs. As Ichigo lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling as he had done earlier, Rangiku sat alongside him and stared at him sympathy.

"Ichigo…I've been meaning to ask you something. Is there something wrong?" Rangiku asked.

"It's nothing, Rangiku." Ichigo answered before Rangiku placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Ichigo, you've been brooding since this morning. If you tell me what's bothering you, you might feel better." Rangiku said and Ichigo looked at the worried look in his lover's eyes. Seeing how concerned she looked, he knew it wasn't fair to keep his emotions to himself.

"Tomorrow's the 16th anniversary of my mother's death…or in actually, the anniversary of when she was killed by a hollow named Grand Fisher while protecting me." Ichigo said and Rangiku gave him a look of deep sympathy before gently embracing him.

"Ichigo…I'm sorry." Rangiku softly answered and Ichigo softly rested his hand on her back. She laid on him and affectionately rubbed her hand on his heart.

He found Rangiku's reaction to be similar to that of his family's when he finally stopped keeping his feelings over Masaki's death to himself and sighed. Ichigo started stroking her back and gave her a gentle expression.

"No, Rangiku, I'm sorry for making you worry so much." Ichigo said and Rangiku only looked at him softly.

"Ichigo, you can talk to me about it anytime you want." Rangiku said and he framed her face before kissing her. The pair stayed like this for some time and though he wouldn't admit it, he knew she was the right person to open to.

"Thanks, Rangiku." Ichigo said and Rangiku's loveable smile appeared on her face.

"Don't mention it." Rangiku smiled.

The pair remained in their resting position until dinner and they went down to dinner. Afterwards, Isshin gathered them for a family meeting and explained their usual trip to Masaki's grave

"As usual, the clinic will be closed tomorrow and I'm in charge of giving your assigned ranks for tomorrow!" Isshin announced.

"Yeah, sure you are and then you'll swap them around at the drop of a hat." Karin said.

"Chief of Staff, you must raise your hand to speak!" Isshin said.

"I'm not falling for that again." Karin said.

"Yuzu, you're our Secretary of lunch!" Isshin said.

"Roger that!" Yuzu said.

"What us, Dad?" Rangiku asked.

"Rangiku, since you're joining us for the first time, you'll be Chief of Staff and Ichigo, you're at large!" Isshin said.

"All right!" Rangiku said.

"At large?! What's that supposed to me?" Ichigo said.

"I thought as much!" Karin said.

"Silence, Chief of Stuff!" Isshin said.

"You're crazy!" Karin said.

"Meeting adjourned!" Isshin said and everyone headed to their rooms for the night. Rangiku sat on Ichigo's bed as he came in from showering and stared at him.

"Is something wrong, Rangiku?" Ichigo asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh, well, I'm just wondering about you." Rangiku said and Ichigo sat on the bed before sighing.

"Talking you was probably the best relief I've felt all day. Thank you for that." Ichigo said before Rangiku placed herself in his lap and tenderly framed his face.

"Anytime for you, Ichigo." Rangiku said as they turned off his lamp and lay back on the bed before slowly falling asleep.

_The next day_

First thing in the morning, Rangiku and the Kurosaki family left the house and began their journey to the local graveyard. Although it was morning, it was hot while they walked up the hill with Karin and Yuzu walking ahead of Ichigo and Rangiku as Isshin was in the far back.

"Sure is hot today, Karin." Yuzu said before taking a drink of her water bottle.

"You're telling me and I wouldn't let Dad hear you." Karin said as Rangiku walked behind them.

"What do you think, Rangiku?" Yuzu asked.

"Oh, we'll handle this weather like it's nothing." Rangiku said.

"She's right, Yuzu! Dad's got your side!" Isshin said as he jumped and performed a handstand before quickly moving up the hill on his hands. Karin's eyes grew wide at Isshin rushing up the hill before she looked to Rangiku and called to her.

"Rangiku, run!" Karin said and Rangiku looked to see Isshin coming her way. Thinking fast, she placed her hands on her crotch to prevent the underside of her dress from being seen and swiftly executed a spin kick that ruined Isshin's balance before Karin kicked him; spending him tumbling down the hill past Ichigo.

"You old freak, you never change!" Karin, the irritated Rangiku and Ichigo all said as Isshin vanished from sight.

"Sorry about that, Rangiku." Yuzu said.

"Don't worry, that's not the first time he's done that." Rangiku sighed.

"It's not?" Yuzu asked.

"Trust me; he did and said crazier things than that plenty of years ago." Rangiku said.

"Sheesh, I always knew he'd be a lunatic." Karin said.

"Well, he's gone for now, so maybe we'll get some time to ourselves." Rangiku said as Karin and Yuzu guided her to Masaki's grave. Once they reached her grave, all four of Ichigo, Karin, Rangiku, and Yuzu bowed their heads in prayer for Masaki before they performed a libation for it once Isshin eventually caught up with them before it started raining.

They began to wait out the rain in a nearby shrine and Rangiku sat next to Ichigo before looking to Isshin.

"So, Dad, what was Masaki like?" Rangiku asked.

"Well, that's a quite long story but I'll tell you anyway. As a matter of fact, it's time to tell you the entire whole story." Isshin said.

"Come to think of it, we've never heard how you met Mom." Yuzu said.

"It started back when I was still the captain of Squad 10 with Rangiku as my lieutenant and one of the smartest Soul Reapers I had working with me was my 3rd seat, Toshiro Hitsugaya." Isshin said.

"Toshiro was your 3rd seat?!" Karin and Ichigo said.

"That's right and knowing him; it's a safe bet that he's the current captain, right, Rangiku?" Isshin said.

"That's right." Rangiku said and Isshin smiled at her answer.

"That aside, one day I was called to investigate a series of Soul Reaper deaths in Naruki that Toshiro had brought to my attention. Despite knowing that the 13 Court Guard Squads were already looking into the matter, I went to investigate the matter without Rangiku or Toshiro." Isshin said.

"What happened after you left?" Ichigo asked.

"I met two other of my subordinates who had arrived before me and sent them off to allow me to investigate. However, no sooner than that happened, they were swiftly killed by this strange hollow creature that appeared and despite this; it fought almost like that of a Soul Reaper." Isshin said.

"A hollow that fights like a Soul Reaper? Could it have been an arrancar?" Ichigo asked.

"No, this one was definitely a hollow and as I battled it, I was attacked a few minutes after releasing my Zanpakutō by another Soup Reaper who I suspect to have been Aizen. In that injured state, using my Bankai wasn't an option and I managed to sever its arm but it still attacked. Suddenly, right before it fired a Cero at me; a newcomer appeared and started fighting the Hollow." Isshin continued.

"Who was it?" Yuzu asked.

"I thought she was a fool taking on that creature but she proved me wrong when it bit into her shoulder and she shot it through the head with an arrow; causing it to explode. Then, I got my first good look at her; she was a Quincy named Masaki Kurosaki." Isshin said and everyone couldn't believe what they had just been told. Easily unsurprised by their reactions, he waited until they could and was subsequently bombarded with questions from his children.

"Mom was a Quincy?!" Ichigo and Karin asked.

"How was her last name Kurosaki if you just met her?" Yuzu asked.

"Ichigo, do you remember what Aizen was trying to tell you about what you are? Now, it's time for you find out." Isshin said.

"As for your question, Yuzu, my name was Isshin Shiba." Isshin explained.

"Shiba: as in Ganju and Kukaku's last name?" Ichigo said in shock.

"Yes, I'm their former Head of the Clan." Isshin said and Rangiku nodded her head; despite initially calling him by his current surname, she decided he must have some reason as to why he didn't go by his former one.

"Back to Masaki, I immediately took a shine to her so much that I didn't mention her to the Head-Captain once I returned. Then, on what would be my last day as Squad 10 Captain, I left to go see her again and found her unconscious with Ryūken Ishida once I saved him from a hollow. Afterwards, he started blaming me for Masaki being unconscious before Urahara arrived and informed us he knew of a way to save her life." Isshin said.

"What was wrong with Mom?" Yuzu asked.

"As Urahara explained it, that hollow-creature she killed the first time I met her had infected her soul and she was slowly undergoing Hollowfictation which is poisonous for Quincies. He then explained that I could use my Soul Reaper powers to save her life by linking my soul with her own to confine the hollow; thus becoming a human. Without hesitation, I gave them up since I'd only be left with regrets on not saving her life when she saved mine." Isshin said and Rangiku and the Kurosaki family listened on as he told them about how his sacrifice saved her life, how they began a relationship after he opened his clinic with Urahara's help.

"Masaki was really wonderful, wasn't she?" Rangiku asked.

"Yes, she was. To me, it was as if she was like the sun and just being at her mercy was all the happiness I could ever want." Isshin said and Ichigo gave Rangiku a soft expression; his feelings of her being similar to those very words.

"After some time had passed, we married and I took her surname as my own. Shortly, afterwards we had you, Ichigo, and the rest you know is history." Isshin said.

"Wait, when Mom dead, what happened to that hollow?" Ichigo asked.

"It was passed onto you and the fact that occurred meant my powers weren't sufficient enough to prevent it." Isshin explained and Ichigo realized that his inner hollow was the same creature. Inside of his mind, Hollow Ichigo and Zangetsu listened as well to Isshin.

_"Took him long enough." _Hollow Ichigo thought with a devilish expression.

"And there's something else you should know about you mother on this day; the truth of why she died." Isshin said.

"Though Grand Fisher was responsible, there was a man who had a vital part in her,"

"Who was it?" Karin asked.

"It was Quincy named Yhwach who was ultimately was responsible for why Masaki was killed." Isshin said.

"What the hell happened all those years ago and who is this Yhwach person?!" Ichigo said as he trembled.

"Yhwach is the father of all Quincys and he was thought dead until that night where he performed a selection of them to save his own life. Despite the fact that she had been injured in her fight with that hollow, she was never injured by another hollow until Grand Fisher thanks to her Blut." Isshin said.

"What's Blut?" Yuzu asked.

"It's a special ability where Quincies use spiritual pressure in their bloodstreams as either a defense or offense depending on the user and while pure-blooded Quincies are able to naturally use them, it takes training for mixed-blood types to obtain it." Isshin said.

"I take it Masaki's was exceptionally strong?" Rangiku asked.

"It was and that's one of the reasons I didn't go to save her when I sensed her and Grand Fisher's spiritual pressures that day when I was still at home. Although there was nothing I could have done without my powers, I still would have gone had I known she was at a disadvantage that time." Isshin said.

"This Yhwach person had something to do with Mom's death due that selection you mentioned, didn't he?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, the selection he performed was called Auswählen, in which he stole the powers of mixed-blooded Quincies and those he deemed to be impure, including your mother for her having had the hollow within her." Isshin said.

"If he's the father of all Quincies, why would he do such a thing to his own people?" Ichigo said.

"Long ago, he survived a battle with the Head Captain and there's an ancient Quincies folklore that related to him when he apparently lost his powers; in 900 years, his pulse would return to him and in 90 years onwards, his intelligence would return and finally, he would steal the powers of all the Quincies he viewed as impure for himself. Since then, nothing has been heard regarding him." Isshin said.

"And regarding mixed blood Quincies, did your friend Uryu ever mention his mother?"

"No, he's not the type to say much about his family. Why do ask?" Ichigo said.

"On the same day your mother died; his mother and Ryūken's wife, Kanae Katagiri, collapsed and died three months later." Isshin answered and Ichigo solemnly looked at the ground; now partially understanding why Uryu was so reserved. Suddenly, Rangiku gently took his hand and softly smiled at him before Isshin stood up.

"As you could certainly understand, her death had a similar effect on him." Isshin said.

"Yeah…" Ichigo said and the rain ceased before Isshin karate-chopped his back and he nearly feel over before Rangiku helped him maintain his balance.

"Hey, what's the big deal?!" Ichigo said.

"Can't have you going soft on me, Ichigo." Isshin chuckled before starting to leave.

"Wait, Dad, if Mom was a Quincy, why can't I see ghosts clearly?" Yuzu asked.

"Actually, neither of us had a clue." Isshin said.

"What?" Yuzu said.

"Given the fact that you're part Quincy, Masaki and I both assumed it was a birth defect of some sort." Isshin said.

"That's not fair!" Yuzu pouted as Rangiku patted her back and smiled at her.

"Don't feel depressed, Yuzu. I'm no Quincy but I'm sure that's some explanation for your inability to see ghosts." Rangiku said and Yuzu still dejectedly sighed.

_Hours later_

After eating the lunch Yuzu had made for them, Ichigo made one last visit to Masaki's grave and smiled at her grave. Now knowing about her Quincy heritage and how she still saved him even after losing her powers, he felt as if a burden off his mind had been taken.

_"Thank you, Mom. Everyone's doing fine; Dad, Yuzu, and Karin are all taking care of themselves. And as for Rangiku…oh, I wish you could have met her. She's really…" _Ichigo thought before noticing Rangiku appear behind him and she gave him a soft expression.

"Ready to leave, Rangiku?" Ichigo asked.

"After you." Rangiku said as she joined Ichigo's side and bowed her head in prayer for Masaki before hugging his arm before they rejoined the Kurosaki family and departed the cemetery. As they returned to the Kurosaki clinic, Rangiku thought about Ichigo's status as a Quincy and wondered about what it would mean before deciding that whether he was a Soul Reaper or Quincy, he was who he was and that's all that mattered to her.

_Meanwhile_

Some hollow-like-creatures crawled through the outskirts of Karukura town and sniffed the air of the town. The creatures smelled the spirit energy and hissed before prowling towards the city.

_Elsewhere_

Shuhei sat in his mental hospital cell with a straitjacket on and he nervously twitched before the cell opened.

"Lieutenant Hisagi, your Captain has sentenced your freedom." Said the attendant.

"Captain?" Shuhei said before looking up to see Kensei standing there in wearing his Captain garb.

"All right, soldier, stand!" Kensei commanded and Shuhei jumped to his feet as his strait jacket was removed.

"You're the previous Captain of Squad 9, Kensei Muguruma." Shuhei said.

"On the contrary, I'm the reinstated Captain of Squad 9 and…" Kensei began to explain before Mashiro hopped into the room; looking as she did hundreds of years ago with wavy hair and sunglasses perched on the top of her head.

"Oh, Kensei…" Mashiro trilled.

"Mashiro, I told you to wait outside!" Kensei said.

"Oh, come on, that's too boring! I wanna do something interesting." Mashiro whined before noticing Shuhei and gasped.

"Hey, you're that little boy from back then!" Mashiro said before jumping at Shuhei and pinched his cheeks.

"Mashiro, you nut, get away from him!" Kensei ordered.

"You've grown so much! You're so cute!" Mashiro said as she pinched his cheeks and noticed his scar.

"Lieutenant Kuna, please calm down!" Shuhei pleaded.

"I'm your Super Lieutenant now! Where'd you get that scar on your face? Huh? Huh? Where'd you get it? Huh? Huh?" Mashiro asked.

"I received it during…" Shuhei started to say.

"Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Mashiro continued to say before Kensei growled.

"That's enough, you lunatics! Get out of there now!" Kensei barked.

"You're so mean, Kensei!" Mashiro whined before dropping on the floor and went through her usual temper tantrums be rolling around on the floor howling her head off. Shuhei stood up and raised an eye at Mashiro before stepping over her to Kensei.

"Ignore her." Kensei said before the pair left the green-haired woman on the floor and he noticed Shuhei still with a somewhat disheartened look on his face.

"Hey, lover boy, it is what and the only thing to do now is walking it off and manning up." Kensei said and Shuhei sighed before Mashiro caught up with them once they left the building.

"Did you get me anything?" Mashiro asked.

"What?" Shuhei asked.

"You're leaving empty-handed? Don't tell there wasn't a gift shop in the looney bin!" Mashiro whined.

"You fool, why would he have gone a to gift shop if he was locked up the entire time?!" Kensei snapped with irritability and Mashiro threw another temper tantrum.

"You're such a stupid jerk, Kensei! Stupid jerk! Stupid jerk! Stupid jerk!" Mashiro whined and Shuhei began to wonder if Mashiro was from the asylum as well.

* * *

><p>I hope this was worth the wait and I felt it was well done with Ichigo brooding in this chapter and Rangiku being there to cheer him up since you can tell by how short the school scene was that I wanted the focus to be on them instead of the other pairings. In case some of you are wondering, I won't be incorporating the events of the current arc into the story and Yhwach likely won't make any appearances in this story since my idea for the IchigoRangiku storyline is to have Ichiku to fight when he eventually becomes a Soul Reaper as an adult.

As for Shuhei, you can now see why I was teasing him this whole time; so he could meet up with Mashiro with the joke being that he was head-over-heels for a wavy-haired lieutenant and now he has to deal with another wavy-haired lieutenant who's possibly head-over-heels for him.

To give credit where its due, the looney bin gift shop line was suggested by **_DarkChild316_**, as heard by Rodney the guinea pig in the '98 **_Doctor Dolittle _**movie. Stay tuned as the next chapter hopefully won't be long as I already have an idea for it with the hollow creatures and there'll be a special surprise at the end of it.

Enjoy and again be sure to thank **_SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan _**for helping me to decide how to do this chapter about Masaki the proper way.


End file.
